The family we choose
by 68151308
Summary: HIATUS Edward leaves the Cullens to return to his old lifestyle.Will he return?How does he know Bella?All vamp. unexpected visitors, unexpected twists and betrayal. rated M for future chapters. off cannon. cannon couples. rated M for future lemons. mostly EPOV
1. reverie

**A/N**

**Hey hope you enjoy my first chapter. I'm excited to hear what you think of it. It's a long one with lots of twists, so bear with me. I will update once a week on a Thursday, maybe more if the inspiration takes me and you guys are liking it. **

**Thanks, much love**

**Gemma xxx**

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of twilight. Nor do I make any money from it. The credit all goes to Ms Meyer. Just playing around with her characters.**

**Chapter One - Reverie**

"What do you think Edward?" Alice was looking at me expectantly; a hopeful look on her pixie like face. That look is ever present lately. She refuses to give up. Always hoping that I will snap out of it and she will have her 'brother' back. She is harbouring the misapprehension that that side of me even exists anymore. I have no idea what she is talking about so I quickly filter through her thoughts, a gift and a curse permitted to me by this immortal life; Although I use the term life loosely.

_**He looks so vacant. He wasn't listening to me. Look at him staring at me, no doubt listening trying to figure out what I am asking him. Well, brother dearest allow me to help you out. I was saying there will be a storm next week. Perfect for a game of baseball; you in? **_

I couldn't help but smirk wryly at my sister taking pity on me, her spiky black hair bobbing as she shook her head in amusement. She was always trying to help me; I really should treat her better.

"I don't know about that Alice" I really didn't feel like an afternoon of family fun. They always try and do this. I take solace in distancing myself, building up barriers. Then they have to try and knock them down and drag me back in. I know their intentions are honourable and I should really be grateful that I have a family that want me at all but I am just not like them.

Alice has her husband Jasper; he was turned during the civil war when he was part of the military. He is somewhat perfect for my sprite of a sister; she is a tiny waif of a girl, standing under 5 feet tall but with a personality ten times the size. Alice is always optimistic and a real ball of energy. The epitome of hyperactivity, jasper counteracts her perfectly. His time in the confederate army left him calm and level headed. His aptitude as an empath gives him the ability to calm Alice and others around him when necessary. In fact this same gift allows him to inflict onto another, any emotion he chooses. He looked every bit the charismatic leader with shoulder length blonde curls and piercing eyes. The tallest of all of us, he had an air of quiet authority about him; yet he never dictated a need for power or acknowledgement. He was self-assured enough to be content to fade into the background next to Alice.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea Ali." Jasper was trying to pacify his wife and trying to take the heat off me at the same time. He really was a brother to me in many ways.

"But it will be fun jazz; Family time. We've not had that in ages." She didn't seem perturbed at all. In fact she was almost enthusiastic now. I sighed; loudly.

"Alice." Jasper chastised gently.

"Alice nothing. I think it's a great idea. Its family time and baseball is perfect for pulling that stick out of your ass Eddie. It's America's favourite pastime right?" Ah Emmett: Nice of you to join us. I feel privileged that he has stopped sucking face with Rosalie long enough to join in with the conversation.

Emmett is my "older" brother. He was older than me in human years when he was dragged into the world of a vampire but he is the most recent one to be changed. Although he does possess the maturity of a five year old, he is huge in stature and personality. Upon first impressions, he can seem intimidating with his imposing frame. But beneath the brawn is a big kid really. He is loyal to those he loves and enjoys life; a trait that shines through in his dimples with every grin. Not that I have been on the receiving end of those dimples lately.

"Don't bother Emmie; he's in one of those moods again. Leave him to mope." Rosalie added. Her voice laced with disdain as she arrogantly flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Rosalie was beautiful. But she possessed the worst kind of beauty: The arrogant kind. She thought herself to be the most exquisite in existence and so looked down on everybody. We had never exactly seen eye to eye.

"Shove it Rosalie. Shouldn't you be admiring your reflection somewhere?" I didn't try to hide the malice in my voice. I was tiring of this game now.

"Hmff!" Rosalie was always so eloquent. Emmett just grinned, earning him an elbow to the side from Rosalie for not defending her, but his thoughts told me although he didn't approve of me being rude to Rosalie, he was happy I was joining in at all. In his mind being an ass was better than being catatonic. He was getting his hopes up that I would be participating in family life more often. He was heading for disappointment.

I allowed myself to drift away from the conversation again but regretted it instantly. My mind was bombarded with the mundane thoughts of the students in the high school cafeteria; incessant thoughts of gowns, dates and prom kings and queens. The minds of my fellow students were useless and repetitive and vapid. Oh how I hate this life of a perpetual high school student. I know it is necessary because the younger we pertain to be, the longer we can stay in one place but still it weakens my resolve.

I had had almost a century to get well acquainted with this curse of mine, but the voices seemed to be coming thick and fast today. I had become very well practiced at filtering the crap from the decent thoughts, and by decent I of course mean entertaining. I could feel the panic rise up the back of my neck; I couldn't cope with this bombardment. I had to get out and I had to do it now. Ignoring the questioning and worried looks from my siblings I rose from the table and stalked off in search of some solace from my inner torment. I walked off towards the woods, to be alone; in every sense of the word.

I could hear Alice and Emmett calling after me but I didn't care. I had to escape from this hell. I stormed off towards the woods, bustling into other students as I passed. I think I actually knocked one boy over, but again I didn't care. It didn't even slow me down, I just grumbled at the inconvenience. As I entered the woods I began to pick up the sounds of the forest, the birds, the leaves and twigs crunching underfoot and a bubbling Brook. These instantly calmed me and I craved more. These sounds were drowning out the vile ramblings of the idiots inside the school. I gravitated towards the soothing tones of the brook and sat myself on a rock at the water face. I was more than used to being alone as I often had to vacate the house when one of the 3 couples I lived with started to feel amorous. They never asked me to leave, but I had to for the sake of my sanity. Lest I see something I wouldn't want to. But being alone and feeling alone are two different things. Just lately I am becoming very familiar with both.

As I watched the water of the brook, I picked up voices approaching; a woman and a young child, no more than 3 or 4.

_**I must spring clean the house for when his family come up this weekend. He is so excited to tell his parents: another baby. So exciting!**_

Her thoughts affected me in a strange way, they were so mundane and simple and yet they encompassed everything I would never have, everything that was stolen from me 90 years ago. This left me with a sinking feeling deep in my gut; envy laced with self-pity and resentment. I was just about to get up and go home to continue my brooding in private, when it hit me like a wrecking ball…

"Ouch mummy!" the voice of the little girl: red hair strewn about her face. "I hurt myself mummy, the tree cutted me." She had caught her arm on a low branch; drawing blood, the scent full and thick in the air. I allowed myself to sink back into the hedge growth to remain out of sight as I observed them.

"Ooh baby, are you ok? What a naughty tree" the mother cooed making me smile. Chastising the offending tree with a playful smack in a way only a mother could. The blood was only a drop which the woman quickly wiped away but the scent lingered on, weaving its way through my senses.

The mother and child quickly moved along, leaving the brook and me behind. Alone again, my mind soon started wandering; drifting through the darker side of the memories of my immortal life.

_**The alleyway was dark and dank, with a smell of stale alcohol and musty sweat. Upon the end of the alley was a door to a deadbeat tavern. The patrons within were mostly bums and drunks feeling sorry for themselves. One man however caught my eye; I picked up the sinister tone to his thoughts. **_

'**That bitch! She's fucking useless and she thinks she can speak back to me. I'll show her who runs things round here when I get home; teach her a lesson. She'll regret not showing me the respect I deserve.'**

_**Visions of his wife: blooded and battered as a result of his previous 'lessons' filled his head. I felt sick to my stomach and shook with rage. That is what led to me skulking in this dire alley; awaiting the 'man' in there. Although to call him a man is sacrilege as he is barely more human than I am. His wife will not suffer at his hands again, that I am sure of.**_

_**The man stumbled outside, making lewd comments to the woman behind the bar as he left. That just fuelled my hatred for him and sealed his fate. The man had no respect for women at all. Not to worry, I intended to teach him that respect. He staggered past me as I hid in the darkness of the shadows. I allowed him to get a couple of feet in front of me, and then followed silently down the alley. I approached him from behind, placing a strong hand on his shoulder to halt him.**_

"_**What the f-"he slurred at me, as he spun around halfway to face me; his breath vile with the stench of stale liquor. I growled at him to silence his ramblings. However, this was unnecessary as the fear of me before him was enough to freeze him instantly.**_

"_**Wh-Wh-Who are you? WH-what do you want from me?" his eyes; though glazed with alcohol, relayed his fear. I bared my teeth at him once again, and leaned into his neck in one swift, smooth movement; his pulse point was calling to me with a therapeutic rhythm. I opened my mouth and smoothly drew back my lips into a sinister smile, baring my razor sharp teeth as I felt the bitter venom flood my mouth in anticipation of the liquid life that awaited me beneath the paper thin skin.**_

"_**No! Wait! Please! I have a wife at home waiting for me. Please!" well, that plea just sealed his fate. Considering that his crimes against said wife are the reason I chose him in the first place. I closed my eyes and relished in the smell of the blood pumping beneath the delicate sheath of skin, inhaling deeply through my nose. Just as he opened his mouth to scream I sunk my teeth into the pulse point; immediately overtaken by the warmth flooding my mouth. I braced the beast to halt his struggling as I swallowed down the bitter sweet blood, like a man perishing of thirst. I groaned as I took in the hot liquid of life as his scream got cut off in his throat with a gurgle. All too soon the blood stopped pumping into my mouth and the man slumped against me, eyes rolled back in his head. I threw him off my body in disgust. It repulsed me now to think I had part of such a beast within my body. Too late now I guess, at least his wife is safe from him now. **_

_**It was much later now, I had to hurry before it became light and people started to appear on the streets for the start of the new day. I now had to dispose of the body. After all, a corpse with a bite mark on his neck will always look suspicious; especially in the middle of town where it can't be blamed on an animal attack. I had to protect the identity of our kind. It is one of the few rules vampires have to adhere to. I carried the body to his car and drove to the highway and hit the gas, I needed speed for this. After a mile or so I steered the car off the road towards a steep, rock littered embankment. As the car began to flip over, I broke through the windshield with ease leaving the body slumped across the two front seats. I tossed a lit match through the window into the car just for good measure to make sure the dead bastard burned. **_

_**Then I slinked off into the darkness, allowing the guilt and self-pity to swallow me. The human blood in my tissues left me physically strong and renewed but mentally I was all but dead. I couldn't help but wonder whether this was all there was. Could a vampire fight against his nature and resist the urge to kill? Or would he be just delaying the inevitable only to be drawn back to the pursuit of human blood eventually anyway?**_

I was brought out of my morose reverie by the shrill tinkling of my cell phone. I didn't have to be psychic to guess who it was. That after all, was Alice's forte.

"Hello?" the boredom was evident in my voice.

"Hey, you coming home today or what?" she already knew the answer of course. She had no doubt seen a vision of me staying out here all night, hence, the prompting. I could tell that she was trying to sound happy but the worry was evident in her voice. My spirit sunk further when I realised she was probably steeling herself for a rebuke; expecting me to shout at her. I had, after all, been a total ass lately. I restrained myself.

"Yeah, sure. I'm heading back now Alice." I tried to use my friendliest voice but it came out strained.

"Really? That's great. See you soon." She hung up. No doubt she didn't want to give me chance to change my mind. I looked at my phone and saw that I had been sat here for four hours. No wonder Alice was worried I also had a number of messages from Emmett and jasper. I would no doubt be interrogated when I got home.

I set off home, still thinking about that little girl. How sweet her blood smelled. How I missed the taste of blood and the feeling of exhilaration and freedom fresh from a kill. Of course, I would never kill a child. I am a monster but not that level of a monster. Those monsters do exist in our society though. As a matter of fact, they would be the very monsters I pursued.

**A/N – hey, so hope you guys like it so far, please let me know what you think. I'll update in a week.**

**Gemma xxx**


	2. Making Jasper Nervous

**A/N Hi again guys, second chapter is up a little early. Enjoy! Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Update again before friday.**

**Much love, **

**Gemma xxx**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own twilight, credit goes to Ms Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters and I make no money from this fanfic. Ta x**

**Chapter 2**

I arrived back at the house to be greeted with shouting and angry thoughts. It appeared that Emmett had done something to upset Rosalie. In all honesty, it really didn't take much to piss her off, she was very highly strung. Even more so than me and that was saying something. She liked to have things her own way and if she didn't get that, then she would take offense. Resulting in arguments like this one. Just as I walked through the door, she flew at me;

"I hope your happy Assward! You're ruining my life!" with this she spun on her heel and stormed off. This time even I was at a loss as to what I had done wrong, to her at least.

"Anyone care to tell me what my crime was this time?" I said to no one in particular. Emmett opened his mouth then closed it again. It was my father, Carlisle who spoke up first.

"Rosalie needs to realise that there are other people in this family besides her, and that she will not get her own way through tantrums. Not anymore. She isn't a child; so, it is about time she stopped behaving like one." He didn't even attempt to lower his voice. He wanted Rosalie to hear this; which was unusual. Normally we tiptoed around her. She was not going to like this.

Carlisle was for all intents and purposes, my father. He was tall like me and my brothers and he was of medium build but in no way imposing. He had short straight blonde hair and a masculine look about him, often earning him appreciative glances from the nurses at the hospital, but he wasn't an arrogant man. He was the epitome of compassion and tolerance. He was everything I could never be.

I on the other hand was lanky in my height. Lean but with it thankfully I was toned, not scrawny. My bronze hair was in a constant state of disarray from running my hands through it whenever I felt tense or ill-tempered, which was a near constant occurrence lately. I knew I was attractive to the opposite sex from the thoughts of the women around me. Something I often used to my advantage if I needed to charm a teacher or some other such professional for mine or my family's sake. This was not just human women either. The female vampires from Denali; especially Tanya, had made that clear. Her propositions were relentless. Her and her sisters were all exceptionally beautiful but they knew it. They just weren't my type, although to suggest I had a type was laughable. I had yet to meet a woman who attracted me in that way. When I looked at them, I saw a female but not a woman. Not in the true sense of the word. I seemed to be immune to their charms. Of course, getting to my age without so much as a single romantic encounter left me open to interrogation and ridicule from my brothers, especially Emmett.

In recent years he had taken to finding new ways of quizzing me on the topic; my personal favourite being his '_art exhibitions'_. For which he would draw crude drawings of male and female genitalia and then ask me to judge my favourite, which naturally he then gifted to me. He of course took my choice as an indicator of my sexuality. He could create the '_is_ _Edward gay?'_ game_'_ in almost any situation and with any object. I would never tell him but it was quite a gift how he could see penises and hoo-ha's in anything and everything. Speaking of which, my brother; the genius had something to say.

"Rosie wanted to take a trip." I could see the argument being replayed in his mind. "She is upset because I told her now isn't a good time." Another scene flickered in his thoughts and he abruptly tried to hide it with football scores. I caught it anyway. The reason he didn't want to go away with Rosalie: Me. He was worried about me. I felt like an ass.

"Don't worry about it man. Listen I'm firin' up the Xbox with Jazz later if you fancy it. Blow up some zombie fuckers?" He'd probably be 'firing up' that Xbox all night long. Because he knew as well as I did that Rosalie most likely wouldn't let him into their room tonight. Speaking of which, I was surprised he hadn't ran after her, he usually pandered to her every whim. She was likely just as shocked as me. Emmett looked so forlorn; defeated.

"Sure man" I tried to smile but I'm pretty sure it was a grimace. Emmett's face lit up. Cue the dimples.

"Really? Fuckin' A" he looked genuinely excited. I guess I haven't been around much lately. I need to make an effort again.

"Edward, nice to see you son." Carlisle saw me all the time but I know he meant it in relation to my conversation with Emmett. I nodded. "Emmett why don't you come hunting with me, it's almost dark now. You and I need to have a talk son." Emmett agreed happily. I could see in Carlisle's thoughts he wanted to talk about Rosalie's attitude and Emmett's part in enabling it to continue.

When Carlisle changed Rosalie, he had found her beaten in the street. He had thought he was helping her: until she woke up. She was screaming and blamed Carlisle for cursing her with this life. She has blamed him ever since; resented him. In some ways she has used his guilt to get her own way for the past seven decades. Apparently Carlisle has had enough. I honestly didn't see it coming. Rosalie resents me and Alice as well. Alice, because she has no memory of her time as a human and so has no concept of what she has lost. Therefore she is thrilled with this life. As far as she is concerned, she has gained a family and a husband. She is accepted here. She is happy. Rosalie is not. Even though she loves Emmett, she would give him up in a second for the chance to become human again. She wouldn't look back and he knows it, although it's never acknowledged. And as for me, when Carlisle changed Rosalie he expected her to be to me what Esme was to him. But I saw no appeal in Rosalie, only flaws. I accepted and loved her as a sister, nothing more. This destroyed her. Not because she felt any differently about me, because there was no appeal in me for her either. Rather, because I was the first man in her life to have ever refused her. All she had was her beauty; her parents had even encouraged her to use it to increase the family's social standing. Her beauty was her gift. It defined her and yet it meant nothing to me; this bred resentment between us.

I think part of it was also because Alice and I both had gifts in this life and Rosalie didn't. So in her eyes, she was ordinary in comparison to Alice and I. something which she wasn't used to.

Emmett and Carlisle headed out and I could hear angry thoughts and theatrical stomping upstairs. Emmett didn't even call to Rosalie before he left. Apparently he was pissed at _her_ too. I was just about to speak with Jasper when Alice bounded through the door, followed closely by my mother, Esme. Esme was without a doubt the sweetest of our kind that I had ever encountered. She was mid height between Alice and Rosalie. She was slim but curvy; soft in a motherly kind of way, but still slight in build. I adored her. She radiated love for her family and I truly saw her as my mother.

They were both laden down with shopping bags, obviously fresh from the mall. I went and retrieved them freeing up their arms. Alice bounded over to Jasper and Esme rolled her eyes at me and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"Such a gentleman, you're going to make some young lady very happy one day" she cooed. I had to remind myself she wasn't pushing or teasing; just hoping. She wanted me to be happy that's all. I smiled at her and took her bags into the lounge.

We were quite lucky with our house. Esme designed it herself. The entire north side was made of glass; giving us an uninterrupted view of the forest surrounding our vast grounds. Each couple, and I had our own bedroom with mine being on the third floor in an attempt to give me some privacy. In addition to a few spare rooms in case we have any visitors. This was kind of unnecessary seeing as a vampire never sleeps and there is no way in hell a human would want to spend the night with us, but it made Esme happy. We also each had an adjoining bathroom, and I, Jasper and Carlisle each had our own respective study. Esme had her craft room and Emmett had a games room in the cellar. Rosalie and Alice also had a room upstairs that they used for dress making or jewellery design or some shit like that. Finally, Carlisle, ever one to bring his work home, had his own 'medical room' upstairs although to be honest it was more like a mini hospital. Then we had the little luxuries such as a hot tub and heated swimming pool. Yeah we were spoilt brats. We knew this.

With Esme and Alice fussing over their latest purchases, Jasper and I were left alone and I was glad because I needed to talk to him about my recent revelation about the draw of human blood. Jasper filled the role of the oldest brother in many ways. He made you feel like you could approach him with anything and he would have sound advice; like an oracle. Emmett on the other hand, would crack jokes: mainly, because he couldn't cope with tension. He would eventually give you decent advice but you would always pay for it in ridicule afterward.

"Hey Ed, want a game of chess?" Jasper looked at me expectantly. I decided to let the hated nickname slide.

"Sure man" it would give me chance to talk to him anyway. I started to speak as jasper set up the match.

"Listen jazz, I wanted to talk to you." He smiled reassuringly; encouraging me to continue. I saw in his thoughts that he could feel my nervousness: damn empath. I could also see that he misinterpreted this and thought I wanted to talk about sex: Idiot.

"It isn't about sex jasper." the relief was evident in his mind.

"Oh thank Christ! That shit's awkward at any age." His response made me smile. In fact I kind of wanted the chat now just to embarrass him but I knew better. It was impossible to truly embarrass jasper. Bloody empath just throws the shame out at everybody else. So I decided against it

"What is it then Edward?" he was looking at me expectantly now. So I continued hesitantly.

"It's about your past, and my bloodlust." His face dropped with this. I went on to tell him about how I was struggling with becoming overwhelmed with my gift. He reacted well to this so I talked about the mother and daughter in the woods and the thirst that I have had ever since. I went on to tell him about my theory that you could never truly abstain and that the thirst for human blood always draws you back in. To say he looked shocked was an understatement. He looked terrified.

"Say something jazz." He was worrying me now.

"CARLISLE!" he had apparently forgotten that Carlisle was out with Emmett. He jumped up, knocking the chess set over as he did so, scattering the pieces across the floor. And surprised his self with the action judging by the strangled squeak he made as he did so. He looked anxious with his hands wedged defensively into his jeans pockets. "Erm…I'm probably not the best person to ask about this Edward" he said, looking panicked.

"I am not asking you to go on a kill with me jasper, I just wanted to talk about your time with Maria." I couldn't stop looking at him, he looked scared shitless. I had never seen him like this. "Ok, jasper?" he nodded and tried to smile but just looked odd, definitely uncomfortable. His eyes were darting around as if looking for someone to rescue him.

Maria was the vampire responsible for Jasper's transformation. She was recruiting an army of new-born vampires and used Jasper to train them and in turn, when they had served their purpose it was Jasper's responsibility to 'dispose' of them. His empathic ability made this torture for jasper as he could feel everything they felt as he killed them. So eventually he absconded from Maria. The same problem occurred when jasper hunted humans, much the same as I could hear their final thoughts, jasper felt what his victims felt as they died. This takes an emotional toll on anybody eventually. I was hoping talking to jasper would give me some clarity. Remind me why I came back to Carlisle after my rebellion all those years ago. Remind me of the reasons why I committed myself to a vegetarian lifestyle with my family; to feed only on the blood of animals.

"What did you err… wa-ant to know?" his voice cracked when he spoke and it was uncharacteristic of him. This unnerved me.

"Well what made you leave Maria?" I started and he visibly calmed.

"Well, I couldn't do it anymore. She had me killing hundreds of new-borns a year. All that wasted life. It wasn't right Edward. It was as painful for me as it was for them. I wanted more from this life, so I left. That's all there is to it." He looked more confident now.

"Do you ever regret it? Miss it?" I was getting bolder with my questioning

"No. well uh..." he hesitated. "No, not really." He looked pained by this. His thoughts told me that he did sometimes miss it but he felt like he would be betraying Alice if he was to say this.

"I sometimes miss the authority I held, and the sense of belonging I had with Maria. But she didn't love me; she didn't even care for me. Not really, she just used me. It was all a ruse. Nothing in comparison to what I have now" adoring thoughts of Alice drifted through his thoughts as I steeled myself to ask about the one thing at the forefront of my mind.

"What about giving up human blood?" if it was possible for the colour to drain from a vampires face, I am sure jasper would have visibly paled.

"Wh-what about it?" he stammered, avoiding my gaze. I could see his worry in his thoughts; he was scared to say the wrong thing and encourage me into feeding from humans again.

"What made you change to animal blood?" he looked ashamed and his thoughts showed this shame. I was about to find out why.

"Alice. Alice was the reason. She wanted to join this family and this was the only way I could be with her. I loved her instantly Edward. I would have done anything for her. I still will." He thought he should have more justification that that. That love was a fickle reason to make such a drastic change to his life. He mistook my look of surprise as me being judgemental and his tone had changed and he was standing when he spoke again. "When you find love you will understand. Until then you cant. Not really. I don't regret it though. I wouldn't change a thing." I could tell that he meant this.

"Why are you really asking me this Edward? What are you planning?"

"I wouldn't say I'm planning anything. Just trying to figure out what I am doing here. What use am I? Is it all worth it for me really?" I expected him to launch into a speech about the value of a human life like Carlisle would have done. But he was not Carlisle and for that I was grateful.

"Only you can answer that Edward. You want me to tell you it's wrong to kill? Why? You know that already. You can only really succeed in doing something if you want it bad enough. If your heart is not in it you will undoubtedly fail. Just know that you do have a use here Edward. You are so important to all of us. We love you, _brother_." I saw the sincerity in his eyes as he said this, and noticed the way he emphasised his last word. With this he slapped me on the shoulder and left the room without another word.

I had to agree with what he had said. I had to really want this life to live it this way; and right now I wasn't sure that I did.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed. Drop me a review if you please. I'd love to know what you thought. See you next time. xxx**


	3. esme drops the f bomb

_**A/N – Hi guys, tried posting this yesterday but ffn was an epic fail.**_

_**This chapter was getting too long so I split in two parts. Part two will follow over the weekend.**_

_**Ok, so last chapter Edward had just had a tense conversation with Jasper and we left him contemplating his commitment to his veggie lifestyle and to the Cullens. Don't worry, Bella will be joining this story later on, I just wanted to give a good insight into Edward first. It's coming.**_

_**Just a little warning for you all; This has been listed as an Edward and Bella story, so Edward won't be cheating and Jacob will not be a rival for Edward, I am very much team Edward. Doesn't mean it is all smooth sailing for anyone though. LOL.**_

_**This story can be a bit of a slow starter but it's all needed for later on. Will update ASAP. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**_

_**Gemma xxx**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I also don't make any money out of this fanfic. I just get to play with broodward in my head mmmmmm…**_

Chapter 3

EPOV

After Jasper left to go and find Alice, I spent a long time in the quiet of the family room. I noticed how quiet it really could be. Of course I could hear the faint murmurings of the thoughts of Jasper, Alice and Esme. But they were more than easy enough to block out. What struck me most was how noticeable the physical absence of my family was to me. This made me wonder: would my absence be as noticeable to them?

I was broken out of my thinking by Esme's thoughts approaching me.

"Hello son." Her tone was hesitant in case I started shouting again. "Are you busy?" the tone of her thoughts matched her hopeful facial expression. _She_ missed me too.

"Never too busy for you Esme" I tried to sound sweet but her mind showed me that I just sounded defeated. Another fail.

"Will you walk with me Edward?" I nodded and opened the door for her, allowing her to exit first.

_**Always such a gentleman. I wonder why he is still alone. Surely he should have found somebody by now. Perhaps he was too young when he was changed and that's why he has no feelings for any of the women he has met. After all, Tanya was a pretty girl and popular too. She certainly isn't lacking male company at any rate. Morals yes, virtue definitely, men; not so much…**_

Esme was chagrined when she caught herself and realised that I had heard her thoughts about me. I wasn't mad at her though. I had been thinking similar things myself.

"I think that may be the issue with Tanya." I tried to think of a nice way to say this; I was speaking to my mother after all.

"She is very confident with her err…femininity. And she can come across a little…" scary as hell, desperate… "Intimidating"

"How many times did you edit that statement in your head before you spoke?" she said with a dry chuckle. I shrugged. She knew me well.

"She is different from you. Somewhat brazen just between you and me." With this it was my turn to chuckle; Esme was trying to be diplomatic but it appeared that we both shared the same opinion about Tanya Denali. I offered her my arm as we set off down the path to our gardens: Esme's favourite part of our grounds.

"The garden is looking great Esme. Your pride and joy." I smiled at her, I expected her to grin back but her face was stoic and worry lines were forming on her forehead. Then she scoffed at me softly.

"The damn garden is not my pride and joy Edward. I have a much greater achievement here. Something which brings me much more pride." Her eyes burned with sincerity as she spoke. "You"

I nodded at her and diverted my eyes quickly. Not because I didn't believe her but because I just didn't know what to say really. I didn't cope well with praise. I didn't deserve it. We had been walking for a minute or two when I picked up the sound of Carlisle's and Emmett's thoughts. Fucking Alice. She wanted me out of the house when Carlisle got home. No doubt so that she, Carlisle and Jasper could talk about me. I doubt Rosalie would give a shit about any drama I could kick up. Esme hadn't known about this though, I could see in her thoughts that Alice had just suggested some alone time with me and Esme jumped at the chance. They had used her. This made it even worse. I contemplated going back inside and confronting them but instead I placed my left hand over one of Esme's that was hooked through my right arm and kissed the top of her head as a thank you. I couldn't help but wonder though. What had Alice seen for me?

Our mother – son moment was ruined by heavy footfall from behind us.

"Dude, I have got to tell you 'bout this grizzly." Emmett looked excited and was in a state of complete disarray. "Huge, man, woke him up too so got one hell of a fight out of him!" Emmett chuckled to himself. Although his story was aimed at me, it was Esme who answered him.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! What the fuck has happened to your clothes?" Emmett and I both gasped.

We didn't say anything.

We didn't think anything.

We just gasped.

Esme dropped an F bomb.

After a few minutes a thought finally popped into my head. Thank fuck she didn't aim it at me. Sucks to be you McCarty.

I listened to Emmett's thoughts closely, curious to see how he would handle this. He realised he was in trouble. Then he realised he should say something. He also realised Esme was still glaring at him with her hands on her hips waiting for a response. Then as per usual he came out with the last thing I would have expected.

"I got mauled by a bear; it's not the first time and I'm a little sensitive about it if you don't mind. And could you watch your language please; my ears are not a toilet." He just stood there with his chin in the air and his hands on his hips. My mouth was hanging open, I knew this because I could feel it but I didn't care. Then for the first time, I looked at Emmett properly and I burst out laughing. He was all but naked. His shirt was mostly gone, a thin band around his middle and the left sleeve were all that remained intact. The rest was either completely missing or hanging in strands down his backside. His trousers were gone: completely gone. He was there in raggedy boxers and a barely there shirt. I knew it was wrong on so many levels but I couldn't help it; I cracked up.

Esme slapped the back of my head and stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"Don't laugh at your brother." I muttered an unconvincing apology and smirked at Emmett. Who was now stood before us in all his glory with his arms folded across his chest and a smug look on his face.

"I'm sorry dear" Esme managed to apologise through her smirks.

"S'okay mom. I'll get through it." Emmett pressed his lip together as if he was being brave. Then it dawned on me as I composed myself.

"Why didn't you just get changed?" I laughed.

"What?" Emmett looked confused and Esme was full out laughing now.

"Why didn't you just get changed before you came out to us. You can dress yourself can't you, Mummy's brave little soldier?" he was trying not to laugh now, he sighed before replying.

"Rosie will still be sulking, so she won't let me get any clothes anyway, so why bother. Here I am _baaaaaby_." He gyrated as he said the last word and it disturbed me.

"You can't go around like that forever Emmett." Esme looked worried; apparently she wasn't enjoying the view any more than I was.

"You're probably right there mom, but Rosie won't let me in until I back down and this time I'm not going to." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Eddie, will you ride to the store with me so I can pick up some new clothes." My answer was simple and needed no consideration.

"Not a chance in hell" I laughed, Esme was already walking back to the house at this point and I made to follow her, smirking to myself at Emmett's plight. Emmett barged past me shouting to Esme;

"Mom, tell him to help me out!" as he ran ahead of me I noticed the ass had been ripped out of his boxers. I was disturbed but amused.

"For fuck sake! Come on, you can borrow something of mine." I barked out a laugh. "That's fucking disgusting Em"

"Thanks ed." Again with the nickname.

"Ward, its Edward." I glared at him and Esme chuckled.

Carlisle POV

I looked at my son in the passenger seat of my Mercedes and chuckled to myself. Emmett was rambling on about the bear he had managed to catch. To be fair, it was pretty impressive and it certainly put up a fair fight. My sweet Esme would not care for the alterations to his outfit though. And Alice. Oh! Alice would probably weep for the destroyed clothes. Emmett looked so proud of himself, he looked strong, and physically he was, but he reminded me of a little boy sometimes.

"It was a big one Em. Congratulations" of all my sons, Emmett was always the most receptive of praise. He revelled in it.

"That's what she said" he proclaimed with a grin on his face.

Fuck him, he's an idiot. Emmett's grin grew wider. I, like any other parent, likes to see their children happy. But it seemed this was happening less and less often lately. Rosalie's attitude wasn't helping things, but she knows she can use it to get whatever she wants. Emmett dotes on her; just like I do Esme. Only luckily for me Esme is much more understanding with me than Rosalie is with Emmett. Things were going to change. They had to. Emmett and I had discussed this at length and he had agreed.

Then Edward, I had let that boy down so much in my selfishness. I was the one who dragged him into this life. He was, is, my responsibility but I have neglected him. Sure for the first few years I was there helping him, guiding him. Then I met Esme, and my family started to grow one by one and someone new became the priority. It's like that with new born vampires though; they need attention, lots of it. That isn't his fault though and I hadn't noticed he was being pushed out. Then when I realised the six of us had paired into couples leaving him alone. I can't describe the anguish I felt.

I had tried to help him find a mate though, over the years. I even tried to set him up with Rosalie at first. Of course he couldn't tolerate her; he was raised in an era where ladies were different. Rosalie is … high maintenance. Edward could never stand for that, the relationship would have been too volatile. I think that's why they don't get on now, Rosalie can't stand the fact that a man alive could dare to deny her.

Then I had the error in judgment to try and arrange a pairing between him and Tanya Denali. But I'm not supposed to talk about that anymore, it had been a disaster. Esme made me promise not to try and set the two of them up again. She may or may not have called her a hussy; I'm not supposed to say. Esme looks gentle but she can hold her own.

When Edward left us last time, it damn near killed me and Esme; I can't let anyone drive him to do that again. Although deep down I know if he wants to do it, or even if he just feels he should, nothing will stop him. He may have been young when I changed him but he has a strong head on his shoulders. He knows his own mind. I just pray I'm not too late.

Jasper had texted me asking me to come home to discuss Edward with a matter of urgency, so I was more than a little worried whilst speeding back from our hunting trip. Normally, I would take the time to appreciate the tranquillity of the twilight, but not tonight.

As I pulled up the driveway I noticed Edward and Esme taking a walk in the garden, they looked close. He was kissing her head affectionately; leaving her beaming. I just prayed he was staying. I hadn't even stopped, when Emmett left the car and ran over to his mother and brother. I barely got in through the front door before I was accosted by yet another of my brood.

Alice POV

"Carlisle! Thank god your home. What took so long? Did you walk it with Emmett on your back?" I shouted to him before Jasper gently shushed me.

"I'm here now Alice. What's the matter?" he asked calmly. Calmly!

"What's the matter? What's the matter? You heard this jazz? What's the matter?" I mumbled to myself mostly, shaking my head in disbelief. Could he really be oblivious to all of this?

"Edward is going to leave!" I didn't even feel bad about shouting at him.

"Edward is going to leave?" he asked in disbelief.

"Edward is going to leave." Jasper confirmed with a dead look to his eyes. This would really hurt him. He loves Edward

"Edward is going to leave!" Carlisle said with urgency, bringing his hands up to his face. I was getting pissed off.

"Is there a fucking echo in here or what?" I bellowed at both of them; Eliciting mumbled apologies from them both.

"He spoke to jazz about it today and I've had a vision. It's not good Carlisle. Not good at all." I needed Edward, we were close. Really close: Like twins. We understood each other. At least I thought we did.

"What did he talk to you about Jasper?" Carlisle asked with a distraught look on his face.

"Erm… well…" Jasper struggled. He felt responsible. "He asked about my bloodlust." Carlisle winced at this. "And about my time with Maria, he asked if I missed my old life." Jasper hadn't told me that part.

"I just hope I haven't encouraged him Carlisle." Jasper looked so pained and I wondered what his answer had been.

"Has he said he definitely wants to leave?" Carlisle stood up straighter when he said this. He was getting into father mode; Ready to take action to protect our family.

"No, not really. He is … he said he was just weighing up his options… trying to figure out where he belongs…" Jasper said glancing at me nervously. He better be bloody nervous.

"He belongs here! I hope you told him that jazz. I swear to god if you didn't …" I was waving my fist at him, fully intent on using it on his face if he hasn't reassured Edward.

"Of course I did. But you know what Edwards like. He…" I held my hand up to silence him. This was getting us nowhere. He looked sad. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Your vision Alice?" this was the part I was dreading. I suppressed a shiver as I began to relay my vision to them.

_**Edward was stalking the man from the shadows, hiding himself from view. He focused on the sound of the man's steady heartbeat and the pumping of his blood through the pulse point in his neck.**_

_**A flash of guilt flashed over Edwards face before he quickly recovered himself by thinking about the scene he had witnessed earlier and the brutal attack the man before him had been part of. The man he had left lying in the gutter. This eased Edward's conscience slightly. His prey was a monster too. So this was ok. **_

_**Edward bit back a growl and approached his prey. He contemplated getting the man's attention, causing him to turn around so he could truly punish him for his crime then thought better of it. He moved quickly behind the man before he even had time to process what was approaching him. He had no time to fear before Edward tilted his head and prepared to feed…**_

"Then it starts to fade and jump around. I don't know whether he kills or not. But he is planning on leaving." I told Carlisle. He looked devastated.

"Right well, I think it is obvious that we need to speak to him about this but we must tread carefully. If we push him too much he will just retreat into himself. Even if he does leave, we need him to feel like he can still approach us." Jasper nodded knowingly as Carlisle said this.

"Let him go Carlisle. All he does is skulk around anyway. If he wants to run away sulking then leave him to it. Where the hell is Emmett?" Rosalie demanded. Carlisle sighed.

"We just got back. He is outside talking with Edward and your mother." Carlisle smiled as he said this, happy to have Edward spending time with any of us at all.

"Got back from where? Why hasn't he been up to see me?" she looked outraged. _Ha, good!_

"Because, you self-centred bitch…" Jasper tried to placate me at this point by stroking my arm and guiding me away from Rosalie. But it was too late; this has been a long time coming.

"Not everything is about you" she scoffed at me and I moved closer so I was an inch from her face and her eyes widened. No doubt in shock.

"Girls…" Carlisle's voice indicated this was a warning but I didn't care.

"What's up? Is life not as sweet when Emmett spends time with somebody else rather than bowing at your feet? The dynamic in this house is changing. You are on the verge of losing your brother if you give a shit!" I was seething with her. She didn't care about anybody but herself.

"Right that's it! Enough!" The uncharacteristic anger in Jaspers voice snapped me out of my anger and I felt him send a wave of calm my way.

"Don't speak to me like that. And don't talk to me about Edward. He will go off and sulk and then come back vying for sympathy. Fuck him!" she sneered and I was just about to pounce when Jasper wrapped his arms around my chest from behind and pinned me to him.

"They are on their way back in." Carlisle said suddenly. He looked pointedly at Jasper.

"You might want to keep hold of her while she sees what Emmett has done to the clothes she gave him this morning." My head popped up. That shirt better not be dirty. Vintage Armani: Exquisite. Not easy to find in his size. He _is_ abnormally large.

The door opened and I saw Edward and Esme walk in together. Edward winked at me then smiled. I reciprocated. Then I saw Emmett and felt the growl rumble through my chest.

"For fuck sake McCarty!"

_**A/N – part two coming up soon. A little angsty but with some fluff to balance it out. Will update over the weekend.**_

_**Please review. Thanks guys!**_

_**Gemma xxx**_


	4. creepy

_**A/N – Here is the second part of the chapter for you. Last chapter saw Jasper and Alice discussing their concerns with Carlisle, Rosalie sulking and a half naked Emmett. This chapter is a little angsty, just a little but I have tried to lighten it up with a little fluff early on. Enjoy and please review. **_

_**Next update will be up for Thursday. Thanks honeys,**_

_**Gemma xxx**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight, I am just borrowing the characters for a little while. I make no money from this fic.**_

**Chapter 4 **

The door opened and I saw Edward and Esme walk in together. Edward winked at me then smiled. I reciprocated. Then I saw Emmett and felt the growl rumble through my chest.

"For fuck sake McCarty!"

EPOV

Alice's tiny little arms and legs were flailing against jaspers chest, trying to get a hold on Emmett. Esme giggled.

"What the fuck happened?" Jasper had set her down now. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her little foot in front of her. Emmett didn't look fazed.

"Bear" was the only explanation he gave. I couldn't help but notice that he had no shame at all, despite the fact he was nearly FUCKING NAKED!

"Oh great, Rosie's down. I can go get some clothes now. Saves me borrowing a top hat and waistcoat off of Eddie." Emmett boomed as he pounded up the stairs after pecking Rosalie on the cheek. I shook my head in his direction.

"So, he's forgiven now then?" I asked Rosalie with what I hoped was a smug smirk.

"Yeah, well it's not Emmie's fault you're a dick is it?" she sneered at me.

"Besides, I'd be lonely in our room tonight if I was all on my own. Wouldn't I?" She added in a tone laced with venom. I could see that Esme was about to say something, I lifted my hand up to silence her and turned on my heel to head upstairs; Ignoring my family calling my name behind me. Rosalie knew exactly which buttons to push. Bitch.

I was seething at Rosalie and well everyone really. Although I wasn't sure what I was angry for. I was just angry. I would normally play at times like this. Take my aggression out on the ivories, but my magnificent baby grand was downstairs and didn't feel like facing everyone yet. So, I did the only thing I could think of to escape.

Glancing around my room it was easy to feel trapped. It wasn't the room that led me to feel closed in, but rather the house itself, the voices from my families minds wrapped around me like a bubble. Following me around wherever I went. I needed an escape.

I opened my French windows and stepped off the ledge, relishing the too short three story fall. I had long since perfected the skill off landing into a run seamlessly. So I was off; running towards the cover of the trees again. I picked up speed as I pumped my legs harder. I felt no burn in my calves as a pumped faster and faster: a machine. I loved the fact that nobody could catch me now if they tried, even other vampires like my family. Speed is my only solace in this pathetic existence.

The trees zipped past me in a blur and all too soon I saw the house coming into view again, I had already done a full circuit. I slowed to a jog as I approached the house, with the now near permanent frown plastered on my face.

I sighed and entered. Everyone was stood around the piano looking anxious.

"I'm glad you're back Edward. I think we need to have a chat, son." Carlisle said as he moved to place his hand on my shoulder but thought better of it; Worried about my reaction. His thoughts were strange, unusually guarded again. What was he planning?

"Okay, what's up?" I replied as I eyed him sceptically.

"You don't need to be scared of me Carlisle, I'm still the same guy I have been for the past nine decades" I added with a dry chuckle to attempt to lighten the obvious tension in the room.

I was overly aware of the entire family observing the exchange. I was about to speak again when a sob erupted through the silence. I had been so focused on Carlisle's irregular behaviour that I hadn't been concentrating on anyone else; in particular Alice. Her wracking sobs were muffled against Jasper's shirt. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I knew why, he could feel everything Alice could feel; he was hurting with his wife. Everyone always said Alice and I were exceptionally close, that we had a special connection. Almost like twins, I liked it, the bond made up for my lack of relationship with Rosalie. I enjoyed having a sister.

"Come here Ali" I said as softly as I could manage; so as not to startle her.

_**You won't want me near you when you find out what they're doing.**_

I shook my head at her gently, a silent signal between us alone. Then mental apologies started coming from all of my family. Well even Rosalie, it was half hearted but still a miracle that anything had drawn her out of her _Rosalie time_. I focused on Emmett's thoughts and seeing his intentions, was in front of him holding his arm as it stopped an inch above the piano he had so nearly smashed his fist into.

_**Sorry man**_ his thoughts were chagrined.

"Will you all pack that shit in? You know I don't get your secret convo's and it pisses me off. Alice, _please_ stop crying. Carlisle, get on with it,_ whatever_ this is. And why do I get the idea, I am the only one who doesn't know the whole story here?" he panted out as he dragged a huge palm over his face, the tension evident.

I could see from his mind that he had thought the family were gathering to remind me of the benefits of our current lifestyle, a kind of motivation. I could see from jaspers mind though that they hadn't told him the full story because they didn't think he could hide it from me. Whenever the family tried to hide something, apart from the child that is Emmett, Jasper was always the first to slip. Not because of a lack of focus, his years in the military had left him with a strong sense of self discipline. Rather because he was easily overwhelmed by everyone's emotions so his focus would slip first. Then their intentions hit me.

"You're sending me away?" I shouted in disbelief.

"No dickhead, we're trying to stop you from leaving." Emmett huffed as if it was plainly obvious. Esme joined Alice in her sobbing. I clutched Alice to my side again.

"Emmett please, you're_ not_ helping." Carlisle was all but mumbling now; not nearly as confident. His guilt shone through.

I shook my head at Carlisle. He had every reason to feel guilty. They intended to ship me off into hiding today. So I didn't interrupt their carefully ordered little life.

"Tell him Carlisle." Emmett's eyes were darting between me and Carlisle.

"We are not sending you away, just giving you a break for a while." Carlisle added with a hesitant tone.

"A break where?" Emmett demanded slapping his hand on my shoulder in a show of support. I shrugged it off, because I'm a dick like that.

"Emmett…" Carlisle meant this as a warning but his voice was weary, so it came off as a plea.

"WHERE?" Emmett boomed. I saw the answer flash through Carlisle's mind as Alice sobbed again.

"NO Carlisle. NO! I won't go" I was furious. I could see Emmett was about to ask, he always got frustrated when he was kept out of the loop.

"Denali, Emmett. They are sending me to Denali." I said with a hint of disdain.

"No! You're not shipping him off like some embarrassment. No! Just no!" I had never seen Emmett this upset over anything. His loyalty was touching really.

"Come on Emmie…" Rosalie tried to placate him but to no avail. I could see him shaking.

"No! You'll love this rose. It's what you've wanted for ages; to send him away. I won't see this family torn apart. How can you reject him Carlisle?" Emmett's voice cracked on the last word. He was genuinely upset. Alice and Esme were still sobbing. Their minds full of guilt.

"It's fine really. Don't worry about it." I said; resigning myself to the fact that I would be leaving my family. I could understand Carlisle's reasoning. After what I discussed with Jasper, he was concerned I would kill near here. Then our cover would be blown, putting the entire family at risk. Denali was miles from civilisation; there _was _less temptation for me.

"Fuck this!" Emmett shouted as he turned for the door. Rosalie grabbed at his arm but he shrugged it off. He stormed out of the door angrily. I took off after him.

"Em, wait up!" I shouted after him. I checked behind us to make sure no one else had ran after us but they had stayed inside. Carlisle must have warned them off.

"So, what? You're not going to fight? You're gonna go?" he demanded. I sighed loudly. He saw everything as a fight.

"Probably" I looked at him then and I swear he would have cried if he could have made the tears flow.

"But, why? What about us? You can't just leave Ed. I know Rose can be a bitch sometimes, well most of the time but that's just her thing. You know?" he rambled quickly with a humourless laugh. I rolled my eyes at him and shoved his shoulder with my own.

"I need my brother Ed. I know I've got jasper but he's weird." He said and scrunched up his face.

"He's not weird" I laughed at this.

"Don't fucking lie. You know he's weird. He knows what I'm feeling all the time."

"I know what you're thinking all of the time." I chuckled

"Yeah, but I generally think about two things: food and sex. I don't have another level. You don't have to have a special fucking gift to know what I'm thinking. If my eyes aren't black I'm thinking about something dirty." He said with a smirk. "But he knows what I feel, that's different. It's weird." He continued.

"I don't see why though Em. Surely by your logic you either feel hungry or horny." I laughed

"You think your funny? I feel other stuff you know" he was picking bark off a tree trunk as he spoke. It hit me in this moment how childlike Emmett was. He looked vulnerable. His thoughts showed me he got scared but felt ashamed of this. I sat down beneath the tree he was deconstructing and looked up at him as he pouted like a child.

"What are you scared of Emmett?" he scoffed as I said this.

"Change I guess. I got so used to none of us changing, you know; frozen in time and all that. The thought of shaking things up freaks me out. What if you don't come back?" he looked me dead in the eye then and I realised I barely recognised him. Most of the time Emmett messed around and made inappropriate jokes so to see him serious was unsettling. I wanted my brother back.

"I don't want you to regret anything Edward. I know I joke around and boast about my general awesomeness but I can be serious." He said with a tight lipped smile, and then continued.

"If you want to, you know… talk. About anything, you know… like if you wanted to confide anything. Or talk about girls…or guys"

My head jerked up at the last word.

"You think I'm acting out cos I'm gay? Always with the gay thing." I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Well …" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not gay Emmett" I said with a chuckle. He looked deflated; I think he thought he'd solved a mystery.

"OK. Seriously though. I joke about stuff. I don't think before I make decisions, but I don't regret anything either. You do. You regret everything. Don't do anything you will feel bad about later. You beat yourself up enough as it is." He looked genuinely concerned.

"Em…" I started.

"No, I mean it. You can't go back to killing Ed. You all think I'm stupid but I'm not. I see things I just don't talk about crap like you and Jazz do. If you kill again, we will never get you back. So cut the shit. Find yourself a girl and sort your head out. I need you around here man. Jazz is great but he doesn't do anything. He doesn't get me. You do. He won't even wrestle with me. I know you could always beat me cos you know what my next move will be, but I still get to kick your scrawny ass so I don't give a shit. I'm not learning to play chess and turning into a boring shit once you leave, so you better hurry back or ill drag you back to save myself." He laughed to himself.

"Jasper's not so bad." I laughed and surprised myself with the sound. It wasn't forced, it was light. It felt good.

"He's even more uptight than you are." He said with a frown. I shook my head, playfully disagreeing with him and he smirked. The old Emmett was coming back.

"Oh, you don't agree? What happened when you were on the Xbox with him last week? He spent an hour discussing what?" he said with enthusiasm. I laughed at the memory.

"The entire red dead series is plagued with historical and strategical inaccuracies…"

"What a dick!" for the first time in months we properly laughed together. Should have known it couldn't last though.

Rosalie approached us cautiously and we abruptly stopped laughing. I waited for the spiteful comment but she looked at me sympathetically.

"Sorry guys, I had to come and let you know. The Denali's are here." She hung her head as if ashamed. I sifted through her thoughts for details.

"No Tanya?" I asked in surprise and relief.

"No, she has gone off with a uh… friend. Everyone thought it for the best so it's not too awkward for you. You'll be back to us in no time anyway." Rosalie mumbled without looking at me. It killed her to be nice to me but she _was_ being genuine. I could tell that much. I jumped up and went to make my way to the house, feeling better about the trip knowing I wouldn't have to fend off Tanya at every turn.

I felt Emmett's arm on my shoulder. With inhuman speed he pulled me into a hug and not the man kind either; a proper hug.

"You better fuckin' come back, I swear to God." He released me and I clapped a hand on his shoulder and nodded. He nodded once and put his arm around Rosalie. She gave me a tight lipped smile. We made our way back to the house slowly. Even for a human pace it was slow. I wasn't looking forward to the goodbyes but I knew I had to go. Had to decide what I wanted, needed.

Once back at the house, everybody settled into their respective couples in the lounge room. I had to try and block out their minds because their thoughts were all flooding out too fast; merging together. I groaned inwardly and pinched the bridge of my nose to cope with the tension in the room.

"Irina. Kate" I nodded at the Denali sisters and smiled what I hoped looked like a friendly smile and not a grimace.

"Hello Edward" they said in unison: Creepy.

The Denali sisters, including the thankfully absent Tanya, were all very beautiful; all blonde and svelte. All painfully aware of their appeal to the opposite sex; irritatingly so.

"Eleazer and Carmen have gone off somewhere…" Irina giggled.

"…but Garrett waits for us at the house, _sweet Edward_." Kate completed her sentence. Once again: creepy.

"Thank you ladies" I nodded my head in their direction to be polite.

"Our _pleasure_" they replied in unison.

Their thoughts were equally crude upon the last word; images of thousands upon thousands of past lovers flitting through their mind. I looked away to hide my distaste. They were not my idea of ladies. I knew of a few words to describe them but a lady was not one of them. And none could be spoken in polite conversation. They were each aware that I could know what they were thinking and judging from the looks they were giving me they seemed to be mistakenly thinking it was attractive. I looked to Emmett and he waggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes; he was back.

"Edward?" it was Carlisle.

"I need you to try and understand why we are doing this son. I don't want a repeat of the last time you left us. You were hurting so badly after that. I never want to see you carry the burden of such guilt again. I'm just trying to give you the space you need whilst still protecting you."

He was pleading with his eyes for me to understand. I didn't feel angry at him though. Only numb at this point. I had accepted my fate. I had no idea what I wanted from this life so I was willing to try anything. I nodded my acceptance to him. I could see his thoughts debating whether I would allow him to embrace me. I opened my arms and stepped towards him.

"This is _not_ goodbye Edward" he said it like a warning.

I didn't acknowledge it. I couldn't. I didn't want to lie to him. I had no idea if I would be returning. Esme turned to me next, she tried to speak but only a strangled sound came out, and her shoulders were shaking with sobs. It reminded me of the last time I had left all those years ago. Our family had been so much smaller then, but yet I could see that Esme's pain at thinking she was losing me was just as raw. I hated to hurt her. I begged her forgiveness with my eyes because I didn't trust my own voice to hold out. I mouthed 'I love you 'and gave her a gentle squeeze. She cried harder and tightened her hold on me.

When Esme eventually let go, Jasper shook my hand and muttered well wishes for my speedy return and offers of advice over the phone should I need it. He was conservative with his farewell but I could clearly see his love for me. It just wasn't in his nature to show it publicly. I was grateful for the tact.

Emmett clipped my shoulder again and Rosalie offered me a tight, demure smile. Then abruptly sighed, rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek so quickly I wasn't sure if it had happened until I saw the looks she had gained from the audience we had gathered. She glared back at them in defiance; challenging them to mention it.

"A-hm!" I looked to the sound of a throat clearing and saw my would-be twin stood at the bottom of the stairs with a suitcase. Arms folded across her chest.

"You wouldn't leave without saying bye would you?" she asked with the lifting of an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't dream of it Alice" I replied with a smirk.

I had to look to the floor then, as I couldn't control the emotion rising up in me. I gave Jasper a pleading look and felt a wave of determination flow through me.

"I packed everything I could for you. I know you're miles from anywhere but that's no excuse to go around looking like the littlest hobo out there," she replied with a smirk, looking pointedly to the suitcase. She was holding something small behind her back; her thoughts were a jumble of fashion magazines, so she was hiding something from me. She sighed and handed it to me.

"Your iPod. I deleted the angst crap off it. We want you to come back to us nice and relaxed; so, no emo Eddie for you anymore." She giggled, but the smiles weren't genuine. Her heart was breaking.

"Come here Ali" I held out my arms to her.

"Don't you forget us either you grumpy bastard. Come back quick, us freaks got to stick together. I've got Jazz, but it's not the same." She said with a furrowed brow.

"You're not the first to say that." I smiled and let her down.

"Call us, Edward." She demanded.

"I will. Can you keep your visions to yourself?" I said with a slight head tilt towards Esme. Alice understood. I didn't know what the future held for me and I didn't want Esme hurt any more than necessary.

I felt a hand on the bottom of my back and quickly stepped away from it, I realised it was Kate and smiled at her slightly.

"Let's go shall we?" Irina said but she was already at the door.

I didn't look back as I walked to the car.

I didn't look back as Irina started up the car and set off down the driveway taking me away from the only home I had ever known.

I didn't look back when I heard the wracking sobs come from my mother.

I didn't look back to see the guilt in the eyes of the man who was my father in every way that mattered.

I only allowed myself to look back when I knew I was out of sight. To look back but not regret.

_**A/N – sooo…. I hated this chapter but I needed it for the next part to happen. Please, please let me know what you think. Im getting hardly any reviews compared to readers but I really appreciate the ones I get. I'd love to hear what you think. Good or bad. So, let me know xx**_


	5. visions

_**A/N- hey again guys – Hope you guys are enjoying. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. I love reading them.**_

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing and make no money from this. **_

_**This is an Edward and Bella story but Bella won't appear until later, Edward has a lot more to offer us first. Her entrance will be explosive though, so, worth the wait lol. Plenty to happen before then.**_

_**I originally said I would update once weekly on a Thursday, I'm changing that to twice weekly. I'll try for Mondays and Thursdays but the days may vary depending on my work schedule. So, pop me on alert if you please. **_

_**Go on: push my button and make me smile. Review please! Xxx**_

_**In answer to a question raised by one of my readers; Edward wasn't contemplating going back to hunting humans purely because he was lonely. Loneliness was just one of his frustrations as was his anger at his gift. As he said in the story, he is just angry. He doesn't know why. It's easy to forget that he was 17 when he was changed. Like many boys that age, he rebels because he doesn't know what else to do. His reasons for rebelling this time are the same as they were when he rebelled 80 years ago. Vampires are unchanging, so his conscience might bring him back home but eventually he will rebel for the same reasons all over again. The only thing that could stop this cycle was if something was to cause a permanent shift or change in our immortal Edward. The books tell us that only finding a mate could cause this change. If only Edward could find his mate…. **_

_**P.S: no fluff in this chapter. Edward's gone. We miss him. Come back to us Eddie! Things will move quite quickly now to get to the good bits, you know everyone loves Edward, so they are sad when he's not there. Let's not dwell on it for too long lol**_

_**It's a really short chapter after this huge A/N lol but needed to get it out of the way. Enough of the moping lol. Let's see some action.**_

**Chapter 5 **

Alice POV

Edward has just been driven away from us. He didn't even look back. Jasper is rubbing circles on my back; trying to soothe me. It isn't working. I love Jasper dearly but if he doesn't pack that shit in I will punch him in the face. No joke.

I look around at my family and I honestly don't recognise them. Everyone looks numb. I lock eyes with Carlisle and don't even try to hide my disappointment in him. When Jasper and I went to him about Edward, we had expected some kind of intervention to make Edward see sense. But he sent him away; to Denali of all places for fuck sake. If this is just another way to try and set him up with one of those Russian dolls, it's not going to work. I know Edward. He will walk out if they come on too strong.

I keep trying to see what Edwards future holds, just for my own sanity of course. If he wants me to keep my visions a secret to protect Esme then I will.

His future is just fuzzy though. He doesn't know what he wants. He can't make up his mind what he will do. This move to Denali has shaken up his intentions. I am getting scared though. I keep seeing flashes of that same vision; Edward hiding in the shadows waiting for his chance to attack. I can only hope that it changes soon. If it comes true then I don't know what will become of him.

I move over to the couch and slump down in my seat.

"Hey Ali, wanna play something?" Emmett says with a small smile on his face. It's not genuine though. He doesn't show his dimples.

Edward calls me Ali. I don't like Emmett doing it. Would it be rude to tell him that?

I shake my head no, but he doesn't look disappointed. He didn't want to play either.

"Rosie's going shopping, if you wanted to go with her." He said looking straight ahead with a blank expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him and made a huffing sound. Jasper glanced at me in a concerned way and I gave him a small smile to try and reassure him. There's no fooling an empath though. He knew how I was feeling.

"I'm coping Jazz" I told him. It wasn't a lie. I was holding it together. Just about.

He nodded at me and left it alone. He understood that I needed my space. I looked around at my family and sighed. There was something hanging in the air and it wasn't pleasant. We all missed him. Carlisle was berating himself, he and Edward were more alike than they realised. Jazz was too wrapped up in how I was coping to think about himself but it would hit him later. He would hold it together though; that's what he did.

Emmett was still acting the same but had no spark and Esme: Poor Esme. She was on the other couch on her own, her knees pulled up to her chest; cradling herself. She was struggling.

"I'm going to lie down for a while dear" Esme said. Although, she directed the statement at no one in particular. She was looking straight ahead. Carlisle tried to touch her arm in comfort. She didn't shrug him off but she didn't accept the gesture either. She just drifted past without acknowledging him; like a ghost.

I wanted Edward to come back. I know this has been a long time coming and that he was unhappy. If we had all tried a little harder to include him maybe he would still be here.

I wanted to call him to see how he was doing but it had only been a few hours. He wouldn't even be in Denali yet. So I laid back, closed my eyes and willed Edward to make a decision so his future would clear.

The next couple of weeks passed in much the same way. Esme retreated further into herself. We barely saw her if I am honest. Emmett was too quiet and clingy with Rose. Carlisle spent all his time in his office researching lord knows what.

As for Jasper; he spent his time getting on my last nerve. Always asking me if I was ok or trying to distract me. I know his heart was in the right place but I couldn't cope with it much longer. I tried calling Edward for the hundredth time. Jasper looked at me with a sympathetic smile as I left Edward yet another voicemail.

"He will listen to them soon, I have seen it." I lied. Jasper nodded in response.

Truthfully I had not had any visions of Edward in over a week; the last one marking the return of Tanya to the Denali coven. She should have been back there for 3 or 4 days now. I was anxious to know how Edward was coping in close contact with her. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. We needed him to come home.

"Maybe we should go away for a few days sweet thing?" Jasper phrased it as a question. He was cautious with me now. Since I had thrown a bitch fit so often this past week.

"It might be nice to get away. And I can take my cell if he needs to call me" I agreed. Jasper looked relieved and went off to make plans.

I gasped loudly as I felt the familiar flickering of images at the back of my mind, my eyes rolling back and my eyelids beginning to flutter as a vision came into my focus. It was short but firm; very clear.

"CARLISLE!" I bellowed up the stairs in panic. I hated to break my promise to Edward, but I couldn't keep this to myself.

Emmett, jasper and Rosalie came running into the room.

"what is it darlin'?" Jasper asked concerned. But I didn't answer.

Carlisle appeared before me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Edwards going to leave De-"I was interrupted by Carlisle's cell phone ringing.

He turned to me with a knowing look. I began to pace anxiously as I tried to access further glimpses into Edwards immediate future but all I saw was him running through forest.

"Ok thanks Kate, let me know" Carlisle ended the call quickly. Dragging a hand through his usually tidy hair.

"He had cross words with a friend of Tanya's and just stormed out. He was fine one minute and gone the next. Kate and Irina are going to go out with Garrett to try and find him. They will bring him back here to us when they do." He said with a sigh. He looked as sceptical as I felt.

"_If_ they do. I don't see them finding him Carlisle." I said choking back a sob.

"Don't you say that Alice. He's coming back to us I know it." Esme was up now. She looked so weary. Like she had no fight left in her. It was so out of character. She would always be the perfect housewife, always well turned out. Always have a smile no matter how bad things got. But it felt like she was giving up. I worried for her.

I sifted through mundane visions for hours after that; never seeing anything of importance. I would occasionally see Edward talking to people in the street but I couldn't see where he was. Nothing ever came of it though. He didn't hunt, he certainly didn't kill. He looked stressed but in control. It didn't make sense. Why would he leave if not to hunt? Why hadn't he come home? There were dozens of these images for various times in the future. I was about to give up when I got one final shaky vision. It wasn't solid but it was there. I fell to my knees with the weight of it.

"What is it Alice?" Esme said her eyes wide with concern.

"I see Edward attack…" I was interrupted by Esme's sobbing and groans of despair ringing throughout the room. Carlisle was about to speak but I silenced him with my hand. I needed to continue while I had the strength.

"It's not a human. He attacks a vampire" The room fell silent but I didn't notice as the vision in mind changed. I searched and searched for more but I could find nothing. Edward's future was blank.

_**A/N – I just had to get this little pipsqueak of a chapter out of the way. It was irritating me if I'm honest. Kind of necessary filler. Anyway, onwards and upwards… next chapter up for Thursday. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Gemma xxx**_


	6. denali part 1

_**A/N – Hi all, back again. **_

_**Special thanks to everyone who has put me on favourite lists or alerts. It's amazing. Hope you are all enjoying it so far, getting excited now cos the juicy bits of the story are coming up.**_

_**Please let me know what you are thinking of this story, not getting too many reviews so not sure how it is being received really. But you are all still reading so that's awesome. Love the reviews I do get though. So thanks girls!**_

_**Ok so last chapter we heard that Edward had left Denali in a fit of anger, and Alice had a vision about him attacking another vampire. It's all looking a bit murky and mysterious huh? Let's see what our boy thinks. The last we heard from him was when he was leaving the Cullen house. **_

_**On my profile, there is a link to a pic of what I imagine the Denali house to look like. Check it out and let me know what you think…**_

_**Here's Edward's POV…**_

_Chapter 6_

_EPOV_

I watched the trees blur past my vision, resentful that I was enclosed in the car rather than running to Denali, but I kept quiet like a good little Cullen.

The whole journey was ludicrous. Thankfully, Irina was the one behind the wheel, it was a small mercy that she had a similar driving style to myself so the journey would take half the time it would have taken the ever – studious Kate. Probably a wise decision on their part as I was doubtful I could tolerate the full 25 hour journey without ending the existence of at least one of my airheaded companions.

Although I harboured resentment for my expulsion, I wasn't angry at Carlisle, not really. My anger was directed inwardly. I had given in too easily: Emmett was right I should have fought this. I knew why Carlisle had done it. He had thought he was protecting me, giving me a break from my frustrations at the house. Carlisle played the role of head of the family impeccably but he had never really experienced a situation like this before. Sure with Rosalie and Emmett, hell even Esme, we had been forced to move after they had killed. But the fresh start only worked because they were either remorseful for their killings or in Rosalie's case, the murder had fulfilled its purpose and so there was no danger of a reoccurrence. He could hardly up the family before I had killed, if I ever did, but by talking to Jasper I had in effect given Carlisle a forewarning. Despite the fact that I had made no indication that I would kill again. Only that I was experiencing bloodlust more acutely than before. My mind was all over the place, moving the family would have achieved nothing anyway as I would pose just as great a risk in another town. So I could understand how he would be at a loss as to how to approach the problem.

His thoughts indicated that he saw the house at Denali as a type of haven for me. A distraction from the demons currently plaguing me.

He was sadly mistaken though, it was more than apparent now that I carry my demons with me no matter where I reside. I think this is why I didn't fight the suggestion; I knew it would make no difference either way; no better but no worse. The same monotony with different scenery.

My mood gradually deteriorated throughout the journey. I was apathetic and rude to the Denali sisters on the ride to the house. I had no interest in any of the mundane drivel they were spouting and I went to no effort to fake any. Polite conversation was not the order of the day for me.

Kate's thoughts alerted me to our approach to the Denali homestead. It was just as I had remembered it. Simple in structure, but still ostentatious somehow. An elegant building but it screamed affluence in its simplicity. I had somewhat fond memories of the house from when we all resided with the Denali sisters for a time, until Carlisle deemed it too conspicuous for such a large number of vampires to live together in such a secluded area.

The grounds themselves were beautiful; plentiful woodland provided privacy. The house itself possessed a simple elegance, it did have a calming affect but I still didn't like it. There were two reasons for this; the first was the company, more specifically their thoughts. They were crude and tactless and I had to be exposed to them 24/7. Worse than this though was the little white film that covered everything here. Snow. It was sent to torment me. I like to run, it frees my mind. Don't get me wrong, I am a machine and as such I can run quite efficiently in snow. My speed does tend to cause somewhat of a blizzard though. As a vampire I possess no circulation. No circulation means no body heat. So the little snowy bastards don't melt. They cling in a dry dusting. To everything. So if I do go for a run I look afflicted when I get inside and try to clean myself off to a respectable standard. I can tell you from experience there is no dignified way to dust dry snow off you when your core temperatures match. I will have to flap at myself basically. That or stand before a fire, but as fire is the only element known to man that can destroy a vampire, I am a little hesitant to stand close to it.

I noticed a familiar figure in the foyer of the house. Garrett, an old friend of Carlisle's. He was a tall man, as tall as me perhaps and he was lanky without being awkward. His appearance always put me in mind of an adventurer. His long sandy hair always tied back in a leather thong. I chuckled to myself as I realised Garrett hadn't changed at all. Living with Alice, I had been forced to change my image throughout the decades in order to keep up the pretence of the human family. We needed to blend in. Garrett had no such restrictions. He was dressed for his purpose in life; nomadic discovery. He went about on his own solving whatever mysteries he should encounter. He was somewhat of a free spirit and I envied him in a way. He learnt his life lessons through adventure in the world. I learnt everything I know from textbooks or my father. I could never live his life of course. My existence both human and immortal had been too sheltered for me to be content with a nomadic life. Which I suspect was one of Carlisle's motivations for wanting me here with Garrett. I presume he is hoping a few weeks with Garrett will make me realise what I am missing and where I belong. I just hope that when those answers come to me they are the ones Carlisle is hoping for.

Irina brought the car to a stop and her and Kate jumped out, leaving me aghast. It was then I realised how far from home I was. Back in forks, if I was driving with Esme, I would assist her out of the car. It was a small outdated gesture but it was the way things should be. This thought didn't even enter the Denali girl's minds. Things were clearly different here. As insignificant as the gesture would have been, the absence of it stood out to me as an omen for my presence here and just how much I was out of my comfort zone. I had no role here either. My heart sunk further.

I placed a smile on my face as Garrett shouted my name. I hoped that it looked genuine as it was the best I could do at the moment.

"Edward!" no sooner had he said it than he was before me, his arms open for an embrace. I returned the gesture and he slapped me on the back. Hard. I grimaced.

"Garrett, it's a surprise to see you here" I said more curtly than I had intended.

"A pleasant one I'm sure you mean, young Edward. How was your journey, boy?" boy? I'm 109.

"Long" I deadpanned. He just nodded.

"Perhaps you could take Edward to hunt Garrett." Kate suggested with an over enthusiastic smile.

"It would be a pleasure, dearest Katrina." Garratt was eying her in what he must have thought was a charming manner. It came off as vulgar. Kate obviously didn't share my view as she chose that moment too giggle. Irina rolled her eyes, I joined her.

"I don't need to hunt." I said without looking at either of them. I was trying to be polite.

"But Edward, Carlisle said that as soon as you got here you shou-"I cut her off

"_Carlisle _isn't here. And I can decide when I need to hunt. I can manage to feed myself too. I have been doing it for 90 years. I am not a child." I spat. Looking at the floor, taking in harsh, unnecessary breaths.

Kate nodded timidly and turned towards the house. Garrett looked at her apologetically. I huffed loudly.

"Do you have to be a complete ass?" he said without a hint of sarcasm of malice. It sounded like a genuine question.

"yeah, pretty much most of the time. It's almost a disorder." I answered with a hint of shame; I looked towards the house thinking of the apology I would have to make to Kate later. Apologise is all I seem to do lately. The word was losing all meaning to me.

"Try and tone it down hey? If you go around charming all the ladies like that what chance do the rest of us have?" he chuckled shaking his head.

I liked Garrett; he was amiable and easy to talk to. He didn't judge anyone. It was just easy. I still found his eyes unnerving though. Eager rubies staring back at me whenever we spoke, a reminder of his lifestyle. They didn't appear as bright as I remembered them though. I wondered how long it had been since he had fed.

He noticed me looking at his eyes and smiled dryly before he spoke again

"I thought I'd try it out." He said casually. Nothing was a big issue with Garrett. It was refreshing. If he failed, he didn't berate himself for it. He was just trying out the new diet on a whim. He was just curious.

"This sudden interest got anything to do with a certain Denali sister?" I said with a smug smirk

"See you might be miserable but your still as snarky as ever. No actually. I spoke to Carlisle saying I wanted to try it out. See if he had any tips. He suggested I come up here. Then we spoke again and he said that you would be heading up here because you were having … _issues." _ He quirked an eyebrow on the last word and I smirked again.

"He thought we could help each other young sir." He said with a theatrical wave of his hands.

"That could easily backfire on him don't you think." I said in a bitter tone.

"He's desperate Edward. He's not out to spite you. Carlisle is floundering. You have always been his right hand man. Now you are struggling and he doesn't know how to handle it. You have never really asked him for anything before; you faded into the background next to … _certain_ siblings, who were more demanding of his time." He said with conviction. This was not a rehearsed speech. It was coming from Garrett not Carlisle.

"Think about it, if you had just gone and killed, Carlisle couldn't have done anything but hope you got it out of your system, and then welcomed you back. By going to Jasper, you effectively went to Carlisle. You might have done it indirectly but either way you asked Carlisle for help. He had to act. So here you are. Carlisle believes he is failing you at the house so he has sent you here to the only vampires he really trusts; the Denali's." He said with a tight lipped smile.

"And you." I added with a half smirk. It gave me something to think about, I hadn't considered the position I had put Carlisle in.

"Me? No. I'm just here to make sure they don't take advantage of you on these cold lonely nights." He replied with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I laughed half-heartedly.

"How did you speak to Carlisle anyway?" I just realised his story didn't make sense. How did an adventurer keep in touch with someone in Washington?

"Called him from my cell." He said casually. I was gaping at him.

"When did you get a cell? Where do you charge it?" I was amazed at this new Garrett, the man who lived completely independently of anyone or anything; the free spirit.

"Holiday inn." He held his hand out as he spoke in a gesture that urged me to challenge him. I just laughed.

"Christ! Take a picture. Edward giggles!" he said dramatically.

"Seriously, you would have laughed though. The girl on the desk complimented me on my costume and asked if I'd had a good night." He deadpanned. I must have looked at him questioningly.

"She thought it was fancy dress. Indiana Jones. It was all very uncomplimentary."

I couldn't help it. I actually laughed. My mood was improving. I felt light.

As usual though, it wouldn't last.

As we turned to walk back into the house, Garrett's demeanour changed and he became tense.

"Do you really not need to hunt?" he asked seriously.

"No I'm fine. Why?" the look on his face was making me nervous. Then I heard his thoughts and my mood shifted.

"Tanya is coming back." I said it for him. There were no bad feelings between myself and Tanya; not at all. She was just hard work. It took a lot of energy to deal with her and I wasn't sure I was feeling up to it. I sighed. Garrett looked sympathetic.

"She never comes on to me like that you know." He said with an unflattering pout.

"I think it's that schoolboy thing you've got going on. All women love a younger man. You're her boy toy. " He muttered in question, then barked a laugh loudly.

"Tanya's a cougar!" he practically shouted. I groaned

"Er … we all are sweetie" shouted Irina form inside the house with a giggle. Her thoughts were worse:

_**Come in and I'll prove it Eddie.**_

And so it begins.

Garrett shook his head as if to clear it, and then cleared his throat.

"Anyway, turns out Irina and Kate didn't tell Tanya you were coming down here. She found out and she's heading back with some friend of hers."

He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows on the word _friend_.

"Who's the friend?" I asked.

"Some guy; a nomad. We'll see soon enough. They aren't far away." He said with a nod and set off into the house.

I followed him slowly, dreading how awkward this stay could become.

The night went on much the same, just chatting. Exchanging stories of what each of us had been doing since we last saw each other. Kate took every opportunity to stress that she was single whilst looking sweetly at Garrett and Garrett told stories of his adventures. He smirked at me sidelong when thoughts betrayed him and disclosed that he was embellishing these stories to impress Kate. It seemed to be working. It was awkward and I had never longed for sleep more than I did in that moment.

As the sky started to darken, I left the three of them to continue to talk amongst themselves and went and sat on the rocks at the foot of the grounds, near the opening of the woods. I was enjoying the solitude when I heard the inner voices of a couple approaching.

"Well look who it is." A tinkling voice rang out into the night.

_**A/N – ooh so there we go. That's the first half of the chapter; the second half is nearly done and will be up tomorrow. Leave me a review and let me know what you think please.**_

_**Who do we think her "friend" is hmmm?**_

_**See you tomorrow xxxx**_


	7. denali part 2

_**A/N – Second part of the Denali trip in EPOV. Enjoy and review please.**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I also don't make any money from this fanfic. xx**_

_I was enjoying the solitude when I heard the inner voices of a couple approaching._

"_Well look who it is." A tinkling voice rang out into the night._

I was engulfed in a sea of strawberry blonde curls as she threw her arms around my neck and pressed herself up against me. I tactfully stepped out of the embrace and turned my attention towards her companion, whose thoughts were sulphurous. I extended my hand to him in a display of pleasantry and to show I was in fact not a rival for Tanya's affections. He took my hand with a hint of distaste and shook it once sharply.

He was an unusual looking creature. With average build and non-descript features. He was quite unremarkable in appearance, yet arrogant in the extreme. His features had a hint of Romany or traveller influence about them. Although reasonably well presented, he had an appearance of seeming grubby and primal.

His mind disclosed that he was an accomplished nomadic tracker and as is the case with most nomads, his conduct was dictated by his baser instincts lending him to be unrefined and somewhat boorish.

His posture changed as he tried to make himself taller, no doubt to try and intimidate me. Staking claim as the Alpha male and all that shit. I was trying to make it clear I had no intentions of pursuing Tanya but she wasn't helping my case by attempting to drape herself over my arm. As I tried to untangle myself from her clutches, I noticed her companion tensing up. His thoughts were aggressive, and he was preparing for a confrontation. His thoughts showed that he wasn't particularly enamoured with Tanya but rather felt a sense of ownership over her. I was encroaching on his territory by so much as talking to her.

I wasn't in the mood for this. I had intentions towards Tanya, so why should I have to put up with the shit that comes with it? More to the point, where was Tanya's sense of decorum? She had brought a man back to the house and yet was draping herself all over me. Right in front of him no less and she thought nothing of it. Like I said earlier, she is not my idea of a lady.

The man took a step towards me in challenge and I stood up taller. I wasn't a threat but I wasn't about to show weakness either. That's a tip I had picked up from Jasper in his battle 101 lectures. The man before me cocked his head to the side and eyed me in appraisal. I was about to react when we were interrupted.

"Tanya, you look delightful as always." Garrett said with a raised brow in my direction.

Tanya's companion scoffed in my direction and turned his attention to Garrett.

"Who's your friend?" Garrett asked Tanya but directed his attention to her guest.

Tanya looked slightly startled for a minute and looked towards her friend almost surprised to see him. She had pretty much forgotten all about him. She quickly rectified this by moving closer to him and hooking her arm through his. He promptly wound his arm around her waist and swatted her on the backside. She didn't react: obviously use to such caddish treatment from him.

"Garrett this is James, a err... friend of mine." She giggled. James nodded towards Garrett, and then glared at me. Garret scoffed and did not extend his hand to him; he had noticed James' earlier display with me. He was nothing if not loyal.

"Well James, welcome. I see you are already acquainted with Edward so how about we go and meet the girls inside hey? No good skulking around at night. People will think you are up to no good." He said pointedly causing James to raise an eyebrow and laugh humourlessly.

They were clearly sizing each other up. Garrett didn't trust James any more than I did.

"Girls eh? Sounds good. Lead the way then" James said moving his arm to drape around Tanya's shoulders possessively.

I didn't like how he was behaving towards her, not exactly the way to treat a lady. However, I couldn't help but feel grateful that her attention was being diverted from myself and she certainly seemed to be agreeable to it so who was I to question anything?

Garrett nodded his head towards the house and motioned with his arm for James and Tanya to go ahead. He dropped back and fell into step with me. I smirked at him in response.

He waited until we had built up enough of a distance to be out of earshot and then turned to me with a mischievous grin.

"So Cullen, what do you make of our guest?" he asked although he was clearly already aware of the answer.

"I don't trust him. There's something out of place about him." I said earnestly.

"I think he's an arrogant little shit." He deadpanned.

"I can't be sure but I think Tanya told him about my gift. I can't put my finger on it but something tells me he is manipulating his thoughts around me. Only showing me what he wants me to see." I said with an exacerbated sigh, running a hand through my already wild hair.

Garrett just nodded. Clearly disappointed as he had hoped I could give him more insight into this new character.

"Kate is hesitant about him being here. Tanya acts brazen but she is still vulnerable when up against a male of our kind, especially an experienced nomad." He said and I nodded in understanding. I saw in his thoughts that Kate had filled him in with basic details about James.

"That's why they go for human men so often, if things take a turn for the worst, the girls always have the upper hand. The atmosphere at the house is tense. On edge." He warned.

We entered the house, joining the others in the main room. The girls were chatting amongst themselves and James appeared to simply be observing with a lecherous look on his face. He was definitely ruled by his baser instincts.

All eyes were on us as we entered and I smiled politely in acknowledgement. Tanya eyed me appreciatively; her thoughts vulgar. Kate and Irina looked at their sister and her companion with concern.

Irina was considering ways that she could garner more information form James without arousing suspicion of her motives.

"So James, where is it that you reside?" she asked with a charming smile, her eyes quickly flashed to myself the Garrett searching for reassurance.

"Everywhere and nowhere sweet woman." He said in a cool cryptic tone. Irina and Kate exchanged glances and then nodded in James direction.

"How did you two meet if it is not too bold for me to ask?" enquired Garrett, everybody but James and Tanya looked relieved. Everyone clearly wanted to ask the same question. James chuckled humourlessly.

"I was out in Seattle with my sisters; we were looking for … company." Tanya said with a sly smile.

I tried to block out the thoughts of all three of the Denali sisters. I saw the detailed explanation in their thoughts. The sisters had spent years perfected the ability to sleep with human men without hurting them. For years they would have sex with the men and feed from them afterwards. Gradually they tired of the guilt that came with taking life. Now that they lived by the vegetarian diet, they only had picked up men for one night stands.

"Anyway I was about to leave with one of the hot local students when I ran in to James. Safe to say I left with him that night. That was 3 months ago. We just got back from a trip to Lake Erie; James wanted me to meet some friends of his." She giggled, clutching more tightly onto James' side.

Kate and Irina were becoming uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation. It appeared they were hoping the relationship would have fizzled out by now.

"So Edward, I'm sorry that Carmen and Eleazer weren't here to greet you. They will be sorry to miss you…" Kate said in a friendly tone.

"They are taking a trip in London right now. Romantic getaway and all that. You know?" Irina completed her sentence for her.

It was getting easier to be around them and I couldn't help but notice the bond they seemed to have. It was apparent they were on the same wavelength. It put me in mind of my relationship with Alice. I found myself wondering how she was doing. I had switched my cell off when I left the house. No doubt I had countless messages from everybody at the house. I promised myself that I would check it later on.

"It's no trouble honestly." I placated her. She smiled in thanks.

The whole conversation got me thinking if the real reason I was here. I genuinely missed home even though it had only been just over 24 hours since I left the house. Things had been so strained when I left and I didn't know when I would see the family again. I felt welcome here in Denali but it wasn't the same. It wasn't where I belonged and I wasn't sure how long I would be able to tolerate it for. I missed my silent conversations with Alice and Emmett mocking me and generally pissing me off. I missed the late night talks with Carlisle and debating with Jasper. I wouldn't get any of that here. I was starting to see Carlisle's reasoning though. Although my feelings and frustrations hadn't changed, I felt like I could think more clearly out here. Maybe this could help after all, if only to make me see how fortunate I am with my life back home.

Glancing out of the window towards the woods I could see that it was becoming light now, we had been talking for longer than I had realised. I decided I would probably benefit form a break from everyone so I went to excuse myself.

"I'm just going to go freshen up if that's ok?" I directed my question to Kate.

"Yeah course, sorry. I'll show you your room." She offered.

I followed her up the stairs and couldn't help but notice the worry in her thoughts. Once upstairs she turned to me looking anxious.

"This is your room Edward. Let me know if you need anything" she said before turning to walk away.

As she got to the top of the stairs she looked at me with a determined look on her face.

_**Be careful around James Edward. I don't trust him. You are not yourself at the moment; you don't need to be influenced by someone like James. He will take advantage of any weakness he can find. I have noticed how he looks at you and I don't like it. Please be careful, you are family to us.**_

I could honestly say that I shared her opinion of James so I was grateful that I wasn't alone in my evaluation of him. I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement and thanked her politely.

The room she had shown me to was simple yet elegant. I was further reminded of home because I knew that Esme had given the sisters advice on how to decorate the house. It was her forte after all. The room was decorated demurely in gold's, white and browns. A neutral environment I noted. I felt like I would be able to relax here. I looked at my face in the mirror on the wall and winced. I looked haggard and tired but I knew I could never actually become fatigued. I decided a shower and change would do me good.

I stripped off and jumped into the shower, unable to switch my mind off from the voices and minds in the house with me. I was still eager to hear all that I could, especially with my circumstances for being here. Having someone like James in the house only increased my anxiety. I made a conscious effort to relax as I stepped under the hot spray of the shower, willing it to sooth my tense muscles. It was impossible though. A man made of stone will forever be tense. I quickly showered and wrapped myself in a towel. I spent longer than necessary looking at my reflection and trying to tame the unavoidable mess that was my hair. It was a fruitless exercise.

I went to the bed where Garrett had laid my case earlier in the day. I smiled when I saw what was inside. Alice had left me my journal and a bunch of favourite books. I remembered that my iPod was still in the car, I made a mental to go out for it when I went downstairs. She had also laid a note in the collar of my favourite shirt:

_E,_

_We'll miss you. Hurry back. I know you can do this. The future is still not certain. _

_Nothing looks clear so it can still change. Do what you have to do then come_

_home to us. I hate it when your future looks all fuzzy._

_Miss you brother._

_A X _

_p.s I have folded your clothes into separate outfits. Don't mix them up. You have no style._

I chuckled to myself as I took out some low slung jeans and a black t shirt; I put a grey button down over the top and rolled up my sleeves. I gave myself the once over to make sure Alice would approve.

Satisfied, I headed downstairs.

"I'm just heading to the car for something girls" I shouted into the main room as I passed on the hallway.

I saw Garrett stood in the foyer of the house talking with James; they both looked up as I approached. The conversation was not a happy one but at least it was cordial: Small talk mostly. I nodded in greeting as I made to go out to the car. As I expected James defiantly refused to step aside to allow me to pass; another show of arrogance. However, I had just enough space to pass him but it meant I had to brush a little closer to him than I would have liked. He smirked at me petulantly.

I chuckled dryly to myself as I passed. Suddenly he inhaled long and hard through his nose, almost as if he was smelling me. Garrett picked up on it and looked as confused as I felt. I cocked my head to the side in question. Recognition flashed through his mind and across his features. He growled at me.

A memory flashed through his mind. It was an image from many years ago, a scent so strong in his memory, the scent of a human. So intense that it overruled all reason, invaded all of his senses. He would kill any and all that stood in between him and the source of such a scent. He had found his singer.

_In his mind's eye I could see the vision of a human, huddled over in the corner of a white room. It was either a tiny woman or a teenage boy. The figure appeared androgynous in the nondescript clothing. The figure was curled in on themselves, unmoving. They appeared too still to be healthy, but they were definitely alive, the tension visible in their back muscles showed that, but they were completely still, almost catatonic, apart from the occasional involuntary twitch. A man stood over the timid figure, another vampire. He was not here to hunt though; his stance was friendly. His face showed compassion. James saw this as a weakness. James was determined to have his prey._

As quickly as it had arrived the memory ended. Pure rage filled James mind. Then it became clear, James never got to feed from his singer. They were transformed into a vampire before he got the chance. For some reason he had picked up the scent in me when I passed him. He looked at me abruptly. His face was feral. The tracker was out in him in full force. I just couldn't work out where I came into it and neither could he.

"Where the fuck have you just been? You didn't smell like that before!" he raged.

I considered him carefully before answering.

"I just got changed, I've not been anywhere." I answered stoically, before exchanging a bewildered look with Garrett.

Garrett's stare advised caution. I intended to heed that warning. Garrett stood up visibly taller and slowly came to stand by my side in a show of allegiance. James spotted the move and backed down slightly. He inhaled through his nose again and ran up the stairs towards my room. Garrett and I followed, the girls trailing behind us.

"Dear god Tanya, he's gone mad!" I heard Irina mumble.

James charged into my room and looked triumphant. Tracking was his passion and I had inadvertently lit a fire of determination in him. He had gone straight to my case and was now inhaling my clothes like a rabid animal. He had a sadistic grin on his face and his eyes were wild.

"It's faint but it's there. I've tracked well on less. Finally! Finally!" he shouted manically.

"Finally I can get her. I didn't get to feed but if as long as I get a kill one way or another. It will be a success." He was rambling to himself, he looked completely crazed. He was well past reason.

_**Edward! Come! Quietly, don't attract attention!**_

Garrett shouted to me in his thoughts. I followed. He sped out towards the woods with me in tow.

"Have you any idea what he is talking about" he asked me seriously when we were out of earshot.

"Not a clue Garrett. He is completely out of it. Even his thoughts don't make sense." I said.

"I honestly don-"I continued but cut off when realisation hit me.

"What!" Garrett said urgently, grabbing me by my collar to get my attention.

"I changed my clothes." I said with a blank expression. Garrett glared at me impatiently, urging me to continue.

"Then he went to my case, sniffing around like a damn dog!" I was getting angry, losing my control. I just prayed that I was wrong. Then I remembered that this whole thing made even less sense to Garrett than it did to me. I had access to James' mind after all.

"I saw a scene play out in James' mind. He found his singer years ago, in the early 1920's. He never got to feed from her though. She was bitten and changed before he had the chance. He's been looking for her ever since." I looked up to Garrett and he nodded for me to continue.

"He picked up her scent on me faintly, but it was enough. He picked it up on my clothes upstairs too." Garrett looked confused.

"I don't understand Edward. Who is it? Whose scent would be on your clothes upstairs?" he asked, looking terrified.

"Alice packed my case before I left. She was transformed in 1920. Alice is James' singer. Now the chase is on for him." I replied, all the while formulating a planning my head to get to Alice before he did. Tricking him if need be. Garrett started shaking his head in disbelief.

"What use would she be to him now –"he stopped abruptly as realisation hit.

"As long as I get a kill one way or another, it will be a success. That's what he said in the house." He said, with a look of terror on his face. I nodded in response.

"Come on! We have to get you out of here. Now!" he demanded.

I followed immediately; determined to save my sister.


	8. allies and lies

_**A/N – hi again guys, Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and to those who put me on faves or alerts. It's excellent. **_

_**We are just starting to get into the story now…**_

_**The last chapter saw Edward meeting James, the sadistic tracker who knew Alice as a human and around the time of her transformation. This revelation raises loads of questions, don't worry all will become clear as the story progresses…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I also make no money from this fanfic.**_

"_Come on! We have to get you out of here. Now!" Garrett demanded._

_I followed immediately; determined to save my sister._

Chapter 8

EPOV

"Fuck! How do we do this?" I said angrily, dragging my hand through my hair for the umpteenth time today.

"We could fight him here" Garrett suggested. I shook my head.

"No, it's too risky. It puts all the Denali girls at risk and what if he manages to get away? Then he has free reign to find Alice. No!" I said with finality. Garrett nodded his head in acceptance, thinking about Kate being in danger. He looked towards the house anxious to get back to check on the girls.

"His interest right now is not fighting me. It's finding Alice, I am more use to him alive than dead. That will come later." I added.

"Plus, Tanya said she had been visiting friends of his, we don't know how close they are. He might not work alone. If we did manage to destroy him, these friends of his could still manage to get to Alice. I can't risk it. I need to get back to Washington." I said with a sigh. Garrett shook his head in disagreement.

"I agree with you on everything but going back to Washington. The scent he has for Alice is weak. Yours will be much stronger. If you go back now, you are just leading him to her. And you don't know how strong a fighter he is, you say he doesn't want to fight you but he is clearly volatile. That could change. You don't want to run in to him alone if he does change his mind. I need to stay here to keep the girls safe. You need to get out of here and get some backup." He said in a tone that left no room for questioning. I acquiesced.

Garrett's perspective on this was beneficial. Although he was not one to fight for the sake of fighting, living as a nomad he would run into other vampires from time to time and the reception was not always friendly. Especially with garrets tendency to freely offer his opinions about freedom from oppression and his strong sense of what is right and just. This tended to lead to hostilities and disagreements.

He knew how nomadic vampires operated and he thought I was in danger of being led by my emotions, he thought I was too domesticated to manage this on my own. I had to agree with him. My existence had been somewhat sheltered.

"You need to trick James, but play to your strengths. He may have skill as a tracker but you have speed on your side, not to mention that you can hear his thoughts. He may be able to disguise his thoughts enough so you don't see his intentions but you can always see his surroundings in his mind. When he gets too close, run. Do not confront him alone." he warned and I nodded, feeling the anxiety rise in my chest.

"I have to head back inside." He said reluctantly, I gave him a tight lipped smile in response before he continued.

"Leave the details to me ok? Run on to the national park, you will be safe, the main road in is closed to the public with it being out of season. Run through the cover of the woods and spread your scent wherever you can. Take the most direct route but run in a zig- zag formation where you can to confuse the scent as much as possible. I will have someone meet you when you get there. You will pick up their scent. I have to make sure the girls are safe or I would come with you. I will follow as soon as I can. We will sort this ok?" he clapped me on the shoulder and turned towards the house. I thanked him silently with a solemn smile and a nod because I didn't trust my voice not to crack.

"Run Edward."

Garrett POV

The fear began to creep up on me as I watched young Edward set off running. I would do what I could for him but I had no clue how this would end. We could only strategize as best we could and hope for the best. The alternative didn't bear thinking about.

I headed back into the house, greeted by the sound of ladies arguing and Irina sobbing.

"Where is he?" I asked Tanya.

She looked up to me with a devastated look upon her face.

"Gone. He grabbed a shirt from the case and ran. I don't know where." She said looking dejected.

I nodded in thanks and sighed, I had been outside with Edward longer than I had thought. I just hoped James picked up his scent and followed and that Tanya hadn't mentioned where Edward lived or how he knew Alice. I took Kate outside away from prying ears. I would need her help.

"What does James know about the Cullen's?" I asked her quietly.

"Nothing really. He started asking questions earlier, but when he realised Edward had gone, he left. He said something about a head start. He's most peculiar Garrett." She replied looking down at the floor. She looked scared. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I need your help Kate, but I will also need your discretion. You can't tell Tanya or even Irina." I said and prayed she could help.

She looked torn but eventually nodded in agreement.

I had Kate call Carlisle with an embellished story, there was no need for everyone to know just yet. We didn't need a reaction that would aggravate James further. He was already unpredictable. It was important that we got him in a situation that we could control and manipulate first. She told Carlisle that Edward had had an argument and stormed away from the house. She also said that she, Irina and I were going looking for him. That wasn't a complete lie. We would follow Edward soon enough. We had to sort Tanya out first of all. This couldn't be easy on her.

But first I had a phone call to make; I needed to get Edward some allies. I contacted an old friend and had him meet Edward at the national park. I also made plans for Edward once the trail of his scent had been completed. The guilt crept in as I dialled the number that would have me force yet another person to lie to my old friend Carlisle. I tried to convince myself that my deceit was justified, but still I was left with a heavy heart.

I had just hung up when Irina charged into the hallway looking panicked.

"Garrett! Garrett! Tanya's gone!" I clutched my head in my hands. This was not a good omen. We would have to move quickly and hope that our plan came together.

_**A/N – It just felt right to end this here, even though it is so short. **_

_**Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. Who do you think Garrett has roped in to lying to Carlisle? And where did Tanya go? Hmmm? …**_

_**Review please xx**_


	9. road to nowhere

_**A/N- hi again, **_

_**So, last chapter Garrett helped Edward leave Denali to start laying a scent trail to confuse James. Wonder what help Garrett has organised for Edward? **_

_**Here's EPOV of the trip from Denali…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, nor do I make any money from this fic.**_

EPOV

I ran swiftly through the woods surrounding the Denali house. I needed to move fast if I wanted to confuse James enough to give me a fighting chance at beating him. I wasn't a hundred per cent sure what Garrett had planned for me from here on in. I just had to go in blind with it and trust him. I just prayed that he knew what he was doing.

I was grateful as the wind whipped my face, helping me to leave a stronger scent behind. The road to national park was closed for the season as Garrett had predicted. This was fortunate as I honestly didn't know how I would fare alone on a quiet road with a human right now; I didn't want to take the risk. This was a new feeling. Before I came here I was undecided in my choice of lifestyle. I didn't see a point in fighting my nature anymore; I guess now I did. The ironic thing is now that I know where I belong; with my family, they are at risk. Fucking figures.

When Garrett told me to just run along this road, he neglected to tell me that it was 90 miles long. I was going top speed of course, so I had to stay hidden in the forest on the edges of the highway just in case someone was to see me. It was a pain in the ass but didn't slow me down any. I tried to vary my path to spread the scent as wide as possible. I needed to confuse James as much as I could when he followed me. I was listening out carefully but I couldn't hear him close by. I figured I should be prepared for a possible confrontation and took the opportunity to listen out for something to feed on. I was running for about 10 minutes when I came across a moose deeper in the woodland. Its bittersweet blood was not ideal but it would sustain me for now, I would need my strength for this.

I pushed faster and harder speeding along the road at top speed, but slowed slightly in caution as I picked up the faint murmurings of another vampire's mind in the distance. I could see on the horizon that I was approaching the park entrance. This reassured me slightly. I looked around, eagerly anticipating the sight of Garret's friend meeting me here. At this point I was feeling lost and needed someone; anyone, to guide me. I didn't really care who.

I suddenly picked up a scent of one of my kind; it had hints of wood spice and ocean air. I didn't recognise it. Must be my guide. I followed the scent eagerly but couldn't see anything. I could hear rustling and a huffing sound and I could hear an inner voice. I was confused though. The thoughts of this vampire gave the impression he had a companion but I could hear nothing other than him. I felt bemused and struggled to comprehend what was happening. Curiosity led me to a verge on the opposite side of the highway, hidden from view.

I was almost across the road, when another scent hit me. It was more glorious than anything I had encountered before. Better than any food or perfume. Hell, even better than any human blood I had ever come across; all fruit and flowers and heaven and _home_. I was mesmerised by it. I could feel it taking over my senses; I couldn't hear the thoughts of the vampire anymore. I couldn't focus enough to do pick it up.

Then I caught sight of them and rage flooded my mind, body and soul. I could see an angel before me. But some bastard was attacking her. It was the wood spice guy I picked up on earlier. I saw nothing. I felt nothing. I couldn't think or focus on anything. My conscience and moral code were forgotten, as was my sense of self preservation. I forgot about my reason for being here, I forgot about my gift, I even forgot about my family. All that existed was her. One thought going through my mind on loop.

_**Not her. Not her. Not her. Not her**_

The male vampire had her pinned to the floor, her body twisted at an unnatural angle. I growled with all the ferocity of my being and launched myself for his throat. I was out for the kill. I could feel him thrashing against me, barely holding me away from his neck. I was so close I could taste it. One step closer and I could destroy him. Get vengeance for what he was trying to do. Then I would claim her. _Mine_.

Then there was a whisper of a breeze around me and it halted my movements. I was frozen in place because that breeze was her moving quickly around me, her scent engulfing me all over again. It felt blissful; so good it made my chest hurt.

It made my chest really hurt, a sharp pain through the core of my body. I let out a strangled cry as the pressure increased. What was that?

Then I felt it. The wind enveloping me as I flew backwards. A sound similar to that of crunching metal rang out as my back collided with a heavy spruce behind me. I let out a silent scream as the pain rang through my spine. I went to move but couldn't, I could feel all the tendons along my neck and arms tensed in pain.

Then in blissful contrast, I felt the delicate caress of a tiny hand upon my chest. I looked up and saw her; really saw her. She looked so delicate and dainty. Probably only a little taller than Alice, she had a slight frame but yet possessed the curves of a goddess. I forced myself to raise my gaze a little higher as I realised the area I was staring at painted me as less than a gentleman. I got to her angelic, heart shaped face, which was framed by endless waves of chestnut brown hair and she was smiling the sweetest smile. She raised an eyebrow. Huh? Had she noticed me staring at her chest? Shit. Busted.

She giggled. I could see the other guy dusting himself off behind her and went to stand up, more than ready to defend her again. If the fucker was stupid enough to get up, I would happily finish it. I tried but I couldn't move. I could feel the familiar tingles of the venom healing my body, but I had taken quite a spill.

"What did you think you were doing?" she asked in a harsh tone. Her deep brown eyes looked angry. I was confused.

"Saving you…?" it came out like a question. I was still a little dazed but I was coming round.

"From what exactly?" she stood up then and put her hands on her hips. She looked magnificent with her long hair blowing in the wind.

I looked behind her and the guy smiled wide and waved shyly at me, looking way too fucking jolly for my liking. I scowled and stood up unsteadily. I noticed a sharp, throbbing pain at the back of my right shoulder and twisted to take a look at it. I had a tiny crescent shaped cut there. It almost looked like a bite, but smaller.

"Oh sorry about that." She said in a flat tone. She didn't sound sorry.

"Did you…?" I stopped shaking my head in disbelief. She wouldn't have.

"Yeah I bit you" she said earnestly wiping off her trousers. Her very tight, fitted trousers. Which, were tucked into sexy black boots…

I forced myself to raise my line of sight again. And cocked my head to the side in question.

"You attacked my friend" she motioned to wood spice guy with her hand.

"What the fuck did you expect me to do?" she glared at me and tried to stand taller in front of me. She was a good foot smaller. It was cute, like a kitten that thinks it's a tiger. I smiled at her.

"You can stop fucking grinning too or I'll throw you again." She definitely had fire. I was trying not to be scared of her. She was just a little girl after all.

"That was you?" I looked between her and her friend in disbelief. He nodded enthusiastically with a grin. He didn't look fazed that I had attacked him.

"Why? I was saving you for fuck sake? What is wrong with you?" I couldn't help but be angry.

"Saving me from what? He's as soft as you are. I could take you both _right now_…" with this she took a step forward. Her friend stepped back.

"Careful, she could you know. "He mumbled. I was inclined to believe him at this point.

"But why are you mad? I was saving you…." I mumbled, confused. I sounded like a child. She huffed at me. Then shook her head as if I didn't make sense.

"Did you bang your head little boy? Are you fucking broken? You've said that half a dozen times now. You're like a broken record. I don't need saving! "She pointed a pretty little finger at my chest then continued.

"We were wrestling. Killing time. You took forever. Garrett told us you were fast!" She said with an eye roll. Oh. No. she. didn't.

"I am fast. I stopped to feed." I explained petulantly.

"You stopped to... you know what? Let's just go. Come on. Can you walk on your own?" she said in a condescending tone. I nodded. I was coming to my senses now, no longer under her spell. She had dazzled me.

"I take it you _are_ Edward?" she said looking at me sidelong, I nodded. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Bella. And this here is Freddie." She said motioning towards her friend. He grinned big again. His thoughts were generally happy and friendly despite my recent assault. It appeared it was forgotten.

The man was tall and broad but gangly with it. Not overly muscular. He had a soft, almost shy demeanour about him. He noticed I was staring and smiled again. He appeared placid, almost to the point of seeming unintelligent but his mind showed me otherwise. He was highly educated but unassuming. His thoughts were friendly and harmless. Any animosity I initially felt towards him was dissolving. I smiled back slightly.

"Sorry about attacking you, I thought you were hurting her." I said honestly. Fred just shrugged in acceptance. I was already forgiven; I noticed he didn't say much.

"Sorry about the bite pretty boy" Bella smirked.

"No problem _mia dolce Bella._" I said softly.

"pazzo." She remarked with a smile. I laughed in response. Apparently she spoke a little Italian. Here's me thinking I was being suave.

Bella broke out in a run prompting Fred and I to follow suit. We weren't running for long before we came to a small airport. I stared in disbelief.

"We are taking a flight tour? I don't want to upset you but now might not be the best time to see the sights." I said sarcastically, I couldn't believe this.

"I don't want to upset you, but you're a dick." She deadpanned.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow for her to go on. She shrugged and walked into the building. Right up to the front desk. She came out a few minutes later with an older man whose mind was mumbling acidic thoughts about young money. It soon became clear why.

"Right this way Mr mason" he said in my direction after Bella pointed to me.

I looked at Bella in question, she just smirked knowingly. Fred wasn't much help, he was humming to himself. I sighed inwardly. Bella giggled, it was beautiful. She looked at me pointedly to get me to pay attention to the man leading us across the tarmac to a small private plane.

"Amazing what you can get if you have the money and the right contacts hey?" she whispered whilst leaning in tantalisingly close to me. I was starting to feel things towards her that I had not felt before. I tried to will down the stirring in my groin. The situation certainly did not call for that kind of reaction.

"Right your friend has faxed your documents so they are all clear, along with the documents you have shown me miss, so you are all set to go. Your pilot arrived 30 minutes ago. He is waiting for you." He said with a cantankerous expression and then walked off.

I stared after him for a moment before Bella nudged me towards the plane.

"What are we doing?" I said quietly.

"Quickest way to lose your scent." She said with a shrug.

"Who arranged all this? How did we get away with it? Why isn't he suspicious?" I questioned in a rush.

"Whoa! One at a time. It's like riding with the riddler!" she said with a chuckle.

"Sorry" I said, anxiously.

"S'okay. A friend organised it. It's amazing what you can get if you have enough money. He thinks we are rich kids visiting sick parents. And finally, we just put his grandkids through college so he doesn't give a shit. It's not the first time this has happened." She replied with a humorous expression. She glanced at Fred who was still humming with his hands in his pockets and shook her head affectionately.

We climbed in the plane and she settled us in and locked it up with surprising efficiency, I wondered briefly how she was so knowledgeable about this, but thought it best I didn't ask.

"Hi Seth, step to it." She shouted towards the cockpit.

The pilot looked no older than I did, one of our kind. Should have guessed really.

"Seth, Edward, Edward, Seth." She said by way of introduction. He gave me a two finger salute and started to do his thing. His mind was childlike, friendly. It put me at ease.

I had a hundred questions running through my head but I remembered what she said about one at a time, patience wasn't one of her virtues and I didn't want to risk angering her again. So I thought before I spoke.

"Where are we going?" I asked, taking in her face again. She was exquisite but didn't seem to realise it. Her face held a classic, timeless kind of beauty.

"Not far." She said with a shrug. I tried again.

"Who organised all this, then?" I questioned, moving closer in the small space.

"Try again Cullen" she said not entertaining me at all. I guessed she had her reasons.

I looked to Fred and he just gave me a tight lipped smile. His mind indicated that he didn't know much more than I did.

"Ok, why can't I hear your thoughts? Surely you can tell me that much at least." I said, becoming exacerbated. She laughed.

"Garrett told me about your gift, I wondered how long it would take you to get curious." She giggled teasingly. I noticed she was the talker out of the two, I wondered if she and Fred were an item. The thought made me feel sick. Nothing in Fred's mind indicated such though, so I didn't dwell on it.

"I, my dear am somewhat of a shield. I can block the majority of immortal gifts. Its stronger with gifts that work on the mind but I can block others too if I try hard enough. Your sisters for example." She said with a sly grin.

Hearing her talk about Alice brought a sense of dread back to me. I was so enamoured with Bella that I had put my sister further back in my mind than I should have.

"How so?" I asked sceptically.

"Based on the information Garrett has given me, as long as I continue to block her, she won't be able to see my future or my decisions, nor yours when you are with me." She said plainly.

"Shit, she'll be freaking out." I said, getting worried.

Bella smiled sweetly and squeezed my arm in reassurance but then pulled back suddenly. I felt a shock when she touched me; her reaction led me to wonder if she felt it too. I absent – mindedly touched the spot where her hand had been, lost in thought. Bella's voice broke the moment.

"Speaking of gifts, want to see Fred's? It's so cool." She said looking excited.

I nodded then regretted it. My stomach lurched suddenly. If I didn't know better I would have thought I was going to vomit. I felt completely disgusted, like I wanted to wretch but I couldn't say why. It was a vile feeling. As quickly as the feeling had come, it disappeared. Bella laughed uncontrollably, clutching her belly. It was different from her giggle, which was a sweet tinkling sound. This was a manic full-bellied laugh. It was endearing but I felt disorientated.

"What the fuck was that?" I said crudely and instantly chastised myself for my frequent cursing infront of a lady.

"That was me I'm afraid. It's not the most charming of gifts. But it does prove effective in the right circumstances. I can make anyone feel physically repulsed." he said, his thoughts chagrined.

"Yep. It's awesome. Detracts attention from you. So if you are ever being attacked, you want Fred on your side." She laughed.

"Why didn't you use that when I attacked you? I think it would have worked." I said with a grimace.

"Bella got you off me pretty quick and Garrett said we were supposed to take care of you." His thoughts showed he felt uncomfortable talking to me, nervous almost. He wasn't comfortable with people. I didn't want to make him feel worse, so I diverted my attention to observing Bella whilst she played with her hair lazily. I was aware that I was becoming a sap for this girl. It was most unusual; I wasn't used to not being in control. I felt uneasy.

A few minutes later Seth announced that we were landing. In the middle of fucking nowhere. Awesome.

After touching down, all four of us climbed out. Seth informing us that someone different would take the plane back later so as not to leave our scent on the way back.

"What now?" I asked Bella.

"Now we run. We can't go any further in the plane. We are about 50 miles from the military base, if we fly over there someone will notice. We don't need that kind of attention." She said with a tight smile.

"First though, change into these clothes." She said handing me a back pack she had brought from the plane. I looked at her sceptically.

"Go behind the bushes, we won't look, pretty boy." She said with a mocking smile. I agreed reluctantly.

The clothes she had given me weren't too bad, a green button down and some grey slacks, with a pair of new looking black chucks, she was prepared, I'll give her that. I wondered briefly how she had known my size but dismissed it. I had changed into the trousers and removed my shirts and when I glanced up and noticed her looking at me. Focusing on my bare torso. Was she checking me out? She noticed that I had caught her and looked to her feet quickly, clearly embarrassed to be caught. I grinned smugly.

Once I had done she told me to leave the clothes where they were and then told Fred to run around the trees with them and scatter them around and to catch us up. At least he seemed to know where we were headed; A house near Anchorage apparently.

Myself, Bella and Seth ran on for about 45 minutes, and then she directed us down a long dirt track, hidden in the woods. The track opened up to a quaint little cottage, it suited Bella. Rustic but still elegant.

"You ready for this then pretty boy?" she asked in teasing. Seth smiled at me.

"I guess." I said unsure. I didn't know what I was heading into but had no choice but to agree.

She led us into the house and smiled and nodded in greeting towards a number of people fleeting through the short hallway and in the adjoining lounge room.

"You'll meet everyone soon." She said in reassurance.

I couldn't help but become nervous. There were a lot of thoughts going around. The anxiety was creeping up as I tried to block out the masses of it and focus on individual minds. She led us through a small, clearly unused kitchen and into an office decorated with an abundance of books, they were piled everywhere, floor to ceiling. It was then I heard an inner voice I immediately recognised and relief flooded me to the point where I felt emotional.

"Well I thought y'all were never getting here." He rang out in a familiar southern drawl before I was pulled into a strong embrace.

_**A/N – hope you all enjoyed, please review xx**_

_**Mia dolce bella – my sweet bella**_

_**Pazzo - crazy**_


	10. Don't anger it Jasper!

**A/N: Hi guys. So sorry it's been so long since I updated. Real life intervened in the worst way and I've not been up to writing in a while, back on form now though and this story should be updated regularly again. Next chapter will be up in a day or so.**

**Just want to say a big thank you to those still reading and to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and faves lists. I appreciate it guys.**

**Please drop me a review or Pm if you get chance, it's always nice to know what people are thinking of the story. Thanks guys xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or make any money form this fic. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer**

Myself, Bella and Seth ran on for about 45 minutes, and then she directed us down a long dirt track, hidden in the woods. The track opened up to a quaint little cottage, it suited Bella. Rustic but still elegant.

"You ready for this then pretty boy?" she asked in teasing. Seth smiled at me.

"I guess." I said unsure. I didn't know what I was heading into but had no choice but to agree.

She led us into the house and smiled and nodded in greeting towards a number of people fleeting through the short hallway and in the adjoining lounge room.

"You'll meet everyone soon." She said in reassurance.

I couldn't help but become nervous. There were a lot of thoughts going around. The anxiety was creeping up as I tried to block out the masses of it and focus on individual minds. She led us through a small, clearly unused kitchen and into an office decorated with an abundance of books, they were piled everywhere, floor to ceiling. It was then I heard an inner voice I immediately recognised and relief flooded me to the point where I felt emotional.

"Well I thought y'all were never getting here." He rang out in a familiar southern drawl before I was pulled into a strong embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TFWC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found myself relaxing into the hug and allowed his scent to comfort me for a moment. I was quickly becoming overwhelmed though. There was so much going on, and his sudden appearance left me emotional. I cleared my throat and composed myself as best I could. He grinned at me knowingly. Smug bastard. This sobered me somewhat.

"How did you know I was here Jasper?" I asked him. I was hoping for a sharp accusatory tone, but my voice broke pathetically on the last word. I sighed. He smirked.

"Pleasure to see you too brother." He said with a chuckle, glancing at Bella with a raised brow. He turned away from me to face her.

"Well, I'll be damned. It's a pleasure to meet _you_ ma'am; Jasper Whitlock at your service." He said in a sickly sweet drawl, taking her hand to kiss the knuckles. I bristled at this; How dare her touch her.

"It's Cullen actually. He's _married_ to my sister." I said in a flat tone, gracing Jasper with a sharp look. He chuckled and raised a brow. His thoughts were smug.

_**I suspected as much when you walked in. Quite taken with her aren't we Edward?**_

His mind showed that he actually thought I was attracted to this girl. I'm not. I can't be. I don't react to women that way…. Do I?

"Yeah, yeah. It's a fuckin pleasure cowboy. Don't touch me again." She deadpanned. She really was a charming little thing. Jasper scoffed.

"Alright. Anyway I'm here to rescue you, Edward. I hear you're in a spot of trouble." He turned to me again.

"Yeah you could say that. And how exactly did you hear, Jasper? Did Alice tell you?" I was really fucking confused at this point. I needed answers fast.

I could see that he was about to answer with his thoughts but thought better of it in front of Bella. He didn't want to appear rude to her. Of course he fucking didn't.

"Garrett called me. He filled me in about James and his interest in my Alice." His thoughts became pained and possessive. This was his fight too. I nodded.

"Alice doesn't know anything about this. Only that you ran off from Denali. She's pretty worried. I told her that I was coming up here to find you. She'll be pissed when she finds out I kept so much from her." He said with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah, sucks to be you. What's the plan?" Bella interrupted with no sympathy at all for Jaspers plight. I smiled at her warmly. She raised a brow and gave me a questioning look. Jasper smirked again. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Garrett believes that James will try to follow you to lead him to Alice. The scent was strong enough for him to remember her but not enough for him to find her. He is an expert tracker though, so he won't struggle to find you Edward. So the plan is pretty simple. We let him find you." He said with a shrug. He was going through battle strategies in his head.

"So we sacrifice pretty boy then what?" Bella said, nudging Jaspers shoulder with her own. He snapped out of his planning and gave her an incredulous look.

"no darlin' we ain't sacrificing nobody. We let James find Edward then we end him." He said the last few words with clear venom in his voice and his eyes narrowed. His hate for James was as clear on his features as it was in his mind. Bella nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"We don't expect you to fight with us Bella, we will leave here. Well make you safe." I said placing my hand over hers reassuringly. She smiled at me sweetly.

"Oh really? You promise sir? You'll protect me? Why thank you kind sir, thank you." She rolled her eyes condescendingly. Apparently she was a fan of sarcasm. I sighed.

"Why would you even want to get involved in this?" I demanded harshly. She scoffed in my direction, the disdain evident on her face.

"Because _pretty boy_," she huffed. I noticed she used 'pretty boy' like it was an insult.

"I told Garrett that I would help. He seems to think you need a babysitter. And he told me about this James bastard and how he thinks he has some claim over Jasper's wife. I can't stand a man who thinks he can lay claim over a someone just because…" I could see she was getting a little overwrought and knew I had to calm her down. I felt Jasper send a wave of calm towards her but she seemed unaffected. He face was contorted in anger.

"Hey…" I soothed. "It's ok, we understand. Thank you, we appreciate your help. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle myself." She seethed at me, her eyes narrowed in anger. I'll be honest, it scared me a little. Even Jasper leaned back slightly.

Bella growled in frustration and turned on her heel.

"Excuse me miss, where y'all headed? We got plans to make. Erm… if that's ok." Jasper said in a timid voice. Christ Jasper don't anger it.

"I'm going to feed. I won't be long. Make your plans." She said without even looking at him. She was really pissed. I didn't like the idea of her being out there alone so I went to follow her. Seth stood in front of me.

"Don't. She's mad at you. Its ok, Fred's out there now. She's not on her own and we have people running patrols around here anyway." He reassured me with a smile which I returned.

Then Jasper and I had the same thought simultaneously.

"What does she feed on?" He asked with excited eyes. Seth laughed.

"bloo-ood…" he said in a playful tone. His thoughts were mocking. He knew my gift and just how to play it.

"The blood of…" Jasper pushed.

"Animals. Bella is the original veggie ha-ha" he laughed.

"How long has she been feeding on animals?" I asked him, desperate to know more about this girl. Jasper sensed the eagerness in my tone and smirked. I shoved him. Hard.

"Always. Never touched human blood. Her resistance to it is amazing." He said, sounding as impressed as I was feeling. I was quickly finding myself in awe of this woman. A feeling she clearly didn't return. Jaspers thoughts were chagrined, reflecting on his dietary struggles. I clapped him on the shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"How long is always?" Jasper asked in a low voice. His playful mood gone now. Seth shrugged.

"I dunno. She's older than she looks though." He said with a smile. I didn't think it polite to point out that we all were, so I let it slide. I shared a look with Jasper. He was thinking the same as me. Just how old is Bella?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TFWC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella returned sooner than we expected. Both Jasper and I were hesitant to speak in case we upset her again. I glanced at her warily and she smiled at me. A full smile that reached her eyes. It was stunning. I must have just been staring at her because I looked up when Jasper cleared his throat with a chuckle.

"I hope I didn't come across ill-tempered earlier…" Bella asked in question, at me in a sidelong glance.

"Erm no … no" I replied hesitantly; again scared of angering her.

"It's just some people say I can be a little grumpy when I am hungry and I had left it a little long between hunts." She suggested with a smile.

"Not at all. You didn't seem unpleasant at all." I said with a smile, relaxing slightly. Jasper grinned knowingly.

"That's good then. So what did we decide? What's the plan of action boys?" she questioned. Again, looking at me. I just smiled, like a fucking idiot. So much so that she crinkled her eyebrows and turned to Jasper with a smile.

_No, no look at me again pretty Bella. I need to see those eyes again. Jasper doesn't deserve them._

Then Jasper looked at me knowingly and smiled at Bella; Laying it on thick. I scowled in his direction.

"Well, Miss Bella, we are going to head out shortly and try to entice James to the open grasslands about 2 miles south of here. From what Garrett said, he shouldn't be too far away from there by now. We will send Edward in alone at first then attack James form behind, taking him by surprise. His demise will be swift. Fast. No room for error." He replied in a stoic tone. All joking gone now, he was in military mode: All business.

I looked to Bella to see how she would take the talk of murder. It was hard to second guess her reactions to anything. She just nodded blankly.

"Such a waste of life." She said in a sad but accepting tone.

"A necessary waste ma'am." Jasper snapped, but recovered with a slight smile. Bella nodded in agreement.

She sighed and made for the door. We followed suit with Seth and Fred in tow.

Bella stopped in the hallway of the cottage and looked deep in thought. I looked to Jasper to ask for a minute alone with her. He nodded in understanding and took Seth and Fred out front talking to them animatedly about battle strategies and possible outcomes.

Bella was looking to the floor with a sad expression. I placed my hand softly on the small of her back, seeking to give her some comfort in whatever was troubling her.

She looked at me with a soft gasp. I felt the shock through my hand as I touched her and prayed that she felt it too. She stepped away from my touch shyly, still holding my gaze.

"James may not be alone you know" she said looking worried

"I know. I meant what I said earlier, I will keep you safe. Not because I don't think you can care for yourself. I just feel very… protective of you." I said quietly, afraid of her reaction.

She smiled gently.

"Don't be afraid of me Edward." She chuckled softly. I smiled and shook my head slightly in a soft denial.

"You are a gentleman Edward, I like that. Despite my shitty attitude, you gotta love a gentleman" She laughed.

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't just being chivalrous. That I didn't just feel protective of her because she was a woman. That I wanted to keep her safe because it would pain me to lose her, even now; so soon. I wanted to tell her that I was as confused as hell with how I was feeling, with how she made me feel. I opened my mouth to speak and immediately wished I hadn't:

"Yeah I'm an everyday Mr fucking Darcy"

I'm an ass. Why do I even speak? She giggled again. I liked it. I wanted her to do it more. My mind started to wander to scenarios where I could make her giggle but in an inappropriate manner…

"Edward get out here." Jasper shouted from the front of the house.

Bella and I exchanged a look and ran out of the house.

"Who _is she_?" Bella said in a cold tone, stepping closer to me.

"Hello Tanya" Jasper said with no hint of greeting.


	11. Tanya

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**_

"Edward! Get out here." Jasper shouted from the front of the house.

Bella and I exchanged a look and ran out of the house.

"Who _is she_?" Bella said in a cold tone, stepping closer to me.

"Hello Tanya" Jasper said with no hint of greeting.

Tanya stared blankly and narrowed her eyes at Jasper, arrogantly tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. I tried to read her thoughts to decipher why or how she was here, but they gave nothing away. Which was unusual for Tanya, her thoughts were usually clear and unpleasant.

"What are you doing here Tanya? The last I heard, you ran off with that boyfriend of yours?" Jasper demanded.

"I could ask you the same question Whitlock." She sneered in response.

"I'm here to help my brother fend off a psychopath." Jaspers responses were clipped. With no hint of emotion in his voice, he was no longer speaking to a member of our extended family. He was speaking to his enemy's associate. This disturbed me.

"Tanya, it's not that we aren't pleased to see you. Or that you are unwelcome here. Your visit is just … unexpected." I lied smoothly with a polite smile.

Tanya didn't even look at me. She was still glowering at Jasper. Her thoughts suddenly turned venomous.

_**It's all her fault; that precious little wife of his. Everyone is always so keen to protect the mad little princess. She's a freak.**_

Her words caused anger to bristle up my spine and my defences were set on edge. I should be defending my sister. There was something amiss here I could feel it.

I looked to Bella and she was eyeing Tanya with disdain. Clearly no more of a fan than Jasper was at this moment. That made me curious. What reason did Bella have to dislike Tanya? I realise that Tanya was being far from welcoming, but that didn't really warrant the reaction Bella was having to her. I could tell from Jaspers thoughts that he was picking up very strong feelings of distaste from Bella towards Tanya. What could Tanya have done to her?

As if she could sense the eyes on her, Tanya looked sharply towards Bella and cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. Then she looked from Bella to me and back again, as her lips formed a vicious sneer. Her thoughts towards Bella were venomous and smug.

She suddenly focused all of her attention on me, stalking towards me slowly. Like a predator moving in on its prey. Her eyes raked up and down my body and her thoughts turned to sex. I found it very difficult to remain cordial and behave like a gentleman. I wanted to tell her that she repulsed me. I took a subtle step back from her and eyed her dubiously. She placed a hand on my arm and I recoiled slightly.

Suddenly the tone of her thoughts and her posture changed completely. She backed away from me and her gaze went straight to the floor. Her thoughts showed that she had forgotten herself and behaved inappropriately. This was true but it wasn't like Tanya to notice so I was suspicious of her more so now than ever. She got a sad expression on her face and looked between me and Jasper, blanking Bella completely. This pissed me off far more than it should have done.

Without thinking I placed a hand gently on the small of Bella's back drawing her closer to me. She sighed and leaned into my touch slightly before seeming to remember herself by straightening up and moving away from me in one swift motion. I forced myself not to whimper at the loss of contact. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand to try and distract from the tingling sensation I felt when it connected with the soft skin of her back. It was all very confusing.

If Tanya noticed the interaction she hid it well as she was more concerned with looking at Jasper with sad doe eyes. A drastic turnaround from the death glares he was receiving moments ago.

"Tanya?..." I prompted as gently as I could manage. I wanted her to say what she came here to say but didn't want her to cry. I don't think I would know how to react to that.

She turned her head sharply to face me with a blank expression.

"Oh Edward!" she wailed.

She launched herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck tightly. Bella growled at her slightly and I noticed Jasper taking a step towards her and shaking his head gently. She fumed in our direction but made no move towards Tanya and me. I didn't understand her reaction in the slightest but had other things to worry about as Tanya's body began to shake with sobs. Bella rolled her eyes, I went rigid.

I didn't want Tanya touching me anymore, it felt so wrong; but I didn't know why. Her tactile personality always made me uncomfortable and I tried to avoid contact as much as possible. But this was different. It felt like an act of betrayal on my part but I don't know who I thought I was betraying. I shook my head to try and clear it and deftly stepped out of Tanya's embrace. I noticed Bella's shoulders relax visibly when I stepped away from Tanya.

"It all happened so fast Eddie!" She shouted in a shrill pitch that I was rapidly growing tired of. I noticed Tanya make a move towards me again and felt myself tense in preparation for the unwanted contact but it never came.

"What happened so fast?" Bella said with a dramatic tone, stepping in front of Tanya.

Tanya opened and closed her mouth a few times, her thoughts planning what she would say next.

"Sorry to rush you but you're takin' fuckin' ages to get to the point and I think _Eddie_ might have a seizure if you try to molest him again. So, let's move it along hey?" Bella said with her arms folded across her chest and one hip cocked slightly.

Tanya s eyes narrowed as if she was going to argue but then softened again dramatically.

"It wasn't his fault. He was defending me, Edward. And now he's gone!" she wailed. Jasper and I looked at each other in confusion.

Tanya's mind relayed a scene; a fight but it looked strange. Not like a memory at all. I couldn't figure it out. It was hard to concentrate on it.

"Bitch please! What are you talkin' about. Just say it!" Bella screamed. Jasper looked at her in shock, having not expected the outburst. Bella shrugged.

"Sorry I don't like to be kept in the dark. Makes me edgy" she said with a tight lipped smile.

We all turned back to face Tanya.

"We were travelling through the woodland on the way up to the nature park in Denali. James wanted us to stay off the main road so we wouldn't be seen. He said he wanted to catch up to you, Eddie. To uh… talk to you. Apologise for the way he had acted. He was concerned that you would be worried." She said sheepishly. Her thoughts were incoherent: A jumble.

I nodded for her to continue. I looked up to Jasper and his face was stoic. Void of all emotion.

"Anyway, we crossed paths with another coven of vampires; two males and a female. James got into an argument with them and they fought." It was difficult to understand what she was saying as she was sobbing so hard.

"H-he told me to- to run, to get to somewhere safe. He was always thinking of me like that" she sniffled. Bella's death glare had softened and she moved closer to me. A move I welcomed.

"What happened then?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"I turned and ran. I looked back once and saw them tear him to pieces. I just ran, but I could smell the fire. They destroyed him." She wailed.

I looked to Jasper for some kind of guidance as to what to do or say but he was looking to the horizon, deep in thought.

"Are y'sure he's dead?" Jasper asked in a flat tone. Tanya sighed in annoyance.

"Of course I'm fucking sure. I have just lost my mate and you are quizzing me like this!" she huffed.

"I have to go. Obviously I will get no support from you!"

"Tanya, I was jus-" Jasper started but she was already gone.

I stared in the direction she had fled and was filled with confusion. Her reaction just before she left didn't make sense to me. Why fly off the handle like that. Grief maybe? I wasn't sure. We all just stood there in silence for a good few minutes. It was Bella who shattered the moment.

"That poor woman. Losing her mate like that." She said, shaking her head solemnly.

Jasper and I exchanged a look. He thought something was wrong too. He looked at me in question as if asking if I was thinking the same as him. He tested the theory.

"So, I guess that's that then. James is dead. No need to go searching him out hey?" he remarked while rocking on his heel.

_**You think she's lying?**_

I nodded at him discreetly.

"Stop with the voodoo convo's. Its creepy." Bella said whilst looking at the floor.

She slowly raised her head and as her eyes met mine, my chest hurt. She looked so sad. I don't know why that bothered me as much as it did. Jasper obviously picked up on it too as he took a step back with a frown. Bella's bottom lip started to quiver and I couldn't take it anymore, I stepped towards her and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. Praying against hope that she wouldn't push me away. She melted into me in the most delicious way with a sweet sigh.

I wasn't much of one for hugging people really. I certainly never initiated it. Jasper was aware of this as he stood there looking at me with his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. A slight smile tugged at his lips. He cleared his throat and I wanted to punch him in the face. The sound made Bella pull away from me.

"I'm just gonna call Ali to check in. Let her know we're headin' home soon." He said with a head tilt in Bella's direction.

She nodded and took a deep breath to compose herself. She stood looking deep in thought for a few moments, I just looked at her, and really drinking her in. she was beauty personified. Real, natural beauty without even trying and she didn't even seem to realise it. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hold on a fuckin second…" She said, a little louder than I had expected.

"Hmmm" I mumbled unintelligently. _Way to go Cullen, you sound like an idiot._

"Sorry, what?" I composed myself

"Why did she come to tell you?" She asked, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Why would she come to tell you and Jasper? The two of you wanted James dead anyway. You hardly parted on good terms. So, why did she feel the need to come running to you? _Literally running to you, pawing you up and shit_…" she mumbled the last part bitterly and so quietly that I knew I wasn't meant to hear. I resisted the urge to smile. Did I actually want Bella to be jealous?

"My sentiments exactly miss Bella." Jaspers smooth drawl joined us form the doorway.

"What about her thoughts Edward? Was she lying?" he asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. Not that I could tell. But something wasn't right. The visions in her head weren't like memories; they were faded and weird if I'm honest. I don't know what it was, but it was unnerving and like nothing I have seen before. I don't think it was just that she was blocking me. I've seen Alice do that a thousand times when she wanted to keep things to herself. This was different, similar but different. It's like she was blocking me but with an image of the things she was talking about. Weird, just weird. It's like she was…" I stopped, unsure what I was actually accusing Tanya of. I was rambling, I knew that for sure.

"Tricking you." Bella said simply. I looked to her deep in thought but I must have look puzzled because she clarified.

"Like she was trying to trick you. Use your own gift against you to make you believe her crock of shit." She said with slight venom.

"FUCKING BITCH!" Jasper screamed, obviously in agreement with Bella. His thoughts were frantic over Alice's safety.

Bella blanched at his tone and looked to me. I rubbed small light circles on her back in reassurance. She placed her head on my shoulder and something changed; the atmosphere, the air between us, Me, Something just changed. I felt alive, on fire, I felt comfort, peace, _home_. I lowered my head slightly so my nose was an angel's breath from Bella's hair. I closed my eyes and allowed the scent of her to overcome me. She was beautiful; all fruit and flowers and bliss. My lips gently caressed the top of her head. So lightly I was confident she wouldn't even feel it. I was hoping anyway. I had a strange feeling in my stomach and chest, a tingling. It felt nice but scared me. I felt like she was surrounding me. I let my eyes flutter closed as she pressed closer to me. Then, shit… my body started to react to her closeness. So, I slowly turned away from her. Not wanting her to pick up on my predicament but somehow unable to severe all contact from her. I had never had this reaction to a woman before…

Jasper looked at me with a raised brow and a defeated sigh.

_**Sorry if I scared her. I just panicked. We need to get going soon. I have to get back to Alice. **_

I nodded in understanding. My chest lurched at the thought of leaving Bella. I wasn't sure why. I had no ties to her; I hadn't even met her before today. She had been kind to me I suppose but nothing to warrant this kind of reaction to her.

_**Oh, and Edward, its normal to feel that way when a beautiful woman is pressed against you. Don't worry about it.**_

I growled lightly at the fact that he had called Bella beautiful and was now looking at how her curves fit against me.

Jasper chuckled at my jealousy. I felt ashamed.

_**Sorry, sorry. Just saying. You look good together, oh and for the record I'm married but I'm still a man. She is beautiful. She would fit in well back home too.**_

He looked around nonchalantly and feigned ignorance. Bella had settled back into my side having shot her eyes up to mine with a chuckle when I growled at Jasper. Without thinking I kissed her temple gently then froze, afraid of her reaction. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I felt her breath on my neck in the most heavenly way as she settled her head on my shoulder again.

_**We need to go Edward. He could be getting close to Alice by now. We still need to beat him there.**_

I nodded and felt something pull at my heart. I looked down and knew it was the angel in my arms. I let out a long breath and manoeuvred her to look at me. She had been completely oblivious to my exchange with Jasper. At least she didn't look as sad anymore.

"We have to head home now. To get back to Alice." I said quietly, trying not to break down like a little girl.

"What will happen with James?" she asked, her gaze seeking out my own.

"We'll have to kill him, before he kills Alice" I said in a voice I didn't even recognise as my own. She nodded slightly, looking away from me now.

"Be careful Edward." She said in voice that sounded so childlike that I just stared back at her.

"I mean it _pretty boy_. Be careful. I didn't go to the trouble of saving you just so you can die the second you get out of here." She said with narrowed eyes, pointing a tiny finger at my face in mock annoyance. My kitten that thinks it's a tiger.

Mine.

Not going there Cullen. You're leaving now.

_**Ask her to come, man.**_

Jaspers thoughts interrupted me.

"Erm… look Bella, you could come with us if you wanted?" I said awkwardly, like I was asking her out of something. This would be a crappy date.

Bella looked to the house nervously and dragged a hand over her face blowing out a long breath. I knew her answer before she said it. I found myself biting into my trembling lower lip. A habit I have apparently picked up from the beauty before me in the half a day that I have known her.

"I really can't. I have to make sure Seth and Freddie are set up and I said I would go see if Garrett needed any help. I'm sorry Edward." She said with sad eyes whilst worrying her own lip between her teeth. I nodded at her in understanding and tried to smile at her reassuringly. She smiled in return but it didn't reach her eyes.

I leant in to hug her and she wrapped her arms around me and looked up to me. Her eyes full of unshed tears. She sniffed and gave me a watery smile. I gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear; it was so soft, like silk in my hands. My skin was alight with the electricity I always felt when my skin touched hers. Her mouth opened tantalisingly in a delicate 'O' shape as my fingertips trailed lightly from her hair to the base of her neck. Her breathing quickened and her eyes became dark and hooded. I had to have her, taste her just once. I had no choice. No other option. I leant in towards her; my unneeded breath mixing with hers in the small space between us. Her hands travelled from my waist up my back and into my hair. I let out a quiet groan. My hands brought her closer, one on the small of her back pressing her to me and one on the nape of her neck bringing her face towards my own. Her eyes fluttered closed as I went to bring my lips to hers. Just as we were about to touch in a lovers caress, the bastard did it again: Ruining my fucking moments.

"We gotta go Eddie. Now!" Jasper shouted and I promised myself I would kill him and I would do it slowly.

This caused Bella to jump back slightly with the cutest little yelp I have ever heard. I wanted so desperately to kiss her but knew the moment was gone. I brushed my lips against her forehead chastely, still feeling the shock when our skin connected. She took my hand in hers and walked us to Jaspers truck. Jasper climbed in roughly and honked the horn. Honked. The. Fucking. Horn. ass!

I held Bella's hand until the last minute when I jumped in the truck and kissed her knuckles before closing the door. She took a few steps back and gave a small wave before wrapping her arms around herself almost protectively. Like she would fall apart if she didn't hold herself together physically. She looked how I felt.

There was no heartfelt goodbye because there was nothing to say. There was something hanging over all our heads: James. We didn't know what he was up to or what he would do next. I worried for Bella because now Tanya knew where she lived so she was a target for James. But we all knew Alice was first on his list, so we were heading home to try and keep her safe. We would have to come clean and tell her the truth. Something I was not looking forward to but could not bring myself to brood over. I was more concerned with the safety of my heart. I had left it back at that tiny little house, in the hands of that tiny little girl and I wasn't even sure that she realised it.


	12. Going home

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money from this. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 12**

I worried for Bella because now Tanya knew where she lived so she was a target for James. But we all knew Alice was first on his list, so we were heading home to try and keep her safe. We would have to come clean and tell her the truth. Something I was not looking forward to but could not bring myself to brood over. I was more concerned with the safety of my heart. I had left it back at that tiny little house, in the hands of that tiny little girl and I wasn't even sure that she realised it.

The drive away from Bella was a tense one. I frowned when I thought of the amount of time it had taken for me to get down to Denali with Kate and Irina just a few days ago. With all that we had on our minds, I wasn't confident that either I or Jasper was up for such a lengthy road trip. I groaned loudly and Jasper glared at me. His usually calm and care free demeanour gone and replaced by a tense and antagonistic Jasper. His face softened and he looked at me apologetically.

My mind kept drifting back to Bella and how much she had affected me in the few hours that I had known her. I felt different. It was crazy. I wanted to speak to Jasper about it but I put a pin in that for later. I would likely be walking back to forks if I tried to make small talk right now.

Jasper put his foot down and pushed the truck to its limits. I wanted to mention something about how long it would take to get back to the family, But he was an experienced fighter and I feared for my safety given his current mood. So I kept quiet. I contemplated turning on the radio but thought better of it. I let out a long breath just to have something to do. Jasper sighed sharply and I felt my body tense at his reaction. What now, did I breathe too loud?

"I miss my wife." He said simply in a timid voice that was reminiscent of a small child. Vulnerable, But with a hint of a question to his tone like he was looking to me for answers.

"I know. Its ok" I nodded without looking at him

He scoffed at me and shook his head.

"You know what Ed, fine. You need to understand what I'm going through right now. Cos' if ya keep looking at me like I'm crazy for being so stressed, I'm gonna kill ya." He said quickly.

"Jazz, I-" I started to apologise but he cut me off.

"I know that you have no clue what went on between you and her back at the house. But I do. I could feel everything you two were feeling and it made missing Alice even worse. I know where things are headed with ya two even if y'all don't. I should be happy for ya but I'm not. I just want ma fuckin' wife." He mumbled

"Jasper, I don't know what you think is going on but it's not as intense as you're making out." I lied, trying to get him to look at me. He scoffed.

"Ok, so say James didn't want Alice. He wanted Bella. She had no idea he was coming. She wasn't much of a fighter and you were over 2000 miles away from her. How the fuck would you feel Edward? Hmm?" he said with an intense stare. His eyes boring into me.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and drew my knuckle between my teeth. A habit I picked up from Carlisle over the years. Especially when I was deep in thought or in this case stress. My other hand dragged through my hair, tugging at the roots. I was surprised by something falling from my hair into my lap. I shook my hair and a dozen little pieces fell down before me. I must have looked puzzled.

"You _will_ pay for that Edward. For fuck sake" Jasper said while pointedly looking at the seat beneath me.

Tension has caused me to grip the seat so tightly that I tore chunks from it. I looked at my brother apologetically.

"Not as intense as I thought huh?" he said with a raised brow.

"Look, if that's how that situation makes you feel when it is just hypothetical and about a girl you have known for less than a day, how do you think I feel about my Alice? I have always been in control. All of my life. I was always the one giving the orders. Now I can't do anything but get to my Alice as quickly as possible. I should be with her, protecting her. Instead I'm-" he stopped suddenly and his gaze fell to the steering wheel. I finished his sentence for him.

"Babysitting me." I completed simply. He frowned deeply.

"It's not your fault Edward. I would do it again and Alice would have me do it too. Even if she knew all the details; which she will soon. She would have demanded I come here to help you regardless. You are just as much my brother as you are hers." he said with a tight lipped smile, his voice laced with emotion.

"I love you cowboy." I deadpanned, lacing my hands over my heart dramatically. Jasper mumbled something about Brokeback Mountain and sped up again. I chuckled.

I looked at the clock and realised we had only been driving for 30 minutes.

"Right, come on" he said as he threw the truck into park and jumped out grabbing a small bag.

"I'll have someone pick up the truck later if we're still alive" he said seriously.

I looked around and noticed for the first time that we were at a small airport. Ted Stephens in anchorage. I looked to Jasper for explanation. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What d'ya want me to say? were getting a plane." He said shaking his head with a sigh.

"Jazz, I cant." I said in defeat. "My passport is in my bag up in Denali. I can't come with you Jasper."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Y'all better come the fuck on or I'm gonna be losing my shit. What d'ya take me for?" he said with a smirk and then looked around before leaning in close to me.

"Where'd ya think your passport came from dipshit? I had Jenks make two copies when I got yours. I have the spare with me. Now come on b'fore I beat ya." He said turning away from me and walking towards the entrance.

I sighed in relief and smiled the first genuine smile since I left Bella. Thinking of her made my chest hurt, I could still smell her on my clothes form where I had held her against me. It felt wrong for me to be away from her. I couldn't help but wonder how she was holding up. Was she missing me like I was her? I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. Of course she wasn't missing me. She hardly knew me. I was falling apart so bad that I hardly recognised myself. I sped up to a quick human pace and caught up to Jasper.

I followed Jasper to the booking desk as he charmed the lady sitting there. She was pretty but nothing compared to my Bella. Mine. Again with that, she wasn't mine and it made my heart hurt. I had to look away from the Barbie behind the desk as she and Jasper talked about reservation numbers and flight times. My thoughts drifted back to that cottage and I sighed pathetically.

"You'll have to hurry. You only have a few minutes sir." Barbie said with a flutter of her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes, and then smiled politely when she looked my way. She gave me the same look she had given Jasper. Apparently she wasn't particular about who she flirted with.

"It's not her fault, we draw them in. stop scowling." Jasper said as he headed off in the opposite direction. He seemed to know where he was going. I was thankful for that.

Here you'll need these. He handed me my passport and ticket, along with some other documents and we went to check in. Oh, how I hated these human practicalities. I know Jasper did too. It was evident in his impatient bouncing and frequent huffing.

Before we boarded the plane I saw Jasper fussing with his phone and it reminded me that I had left mine up in Denali. I realised I was hoping that Bella had tried to contact me, but then remembered that I hadn't given her my number anyhow. I sighed in defeat and allowed myself to think of her. Something I had been trying to delay since we left because it hurt too much when I had to come back to reality.

Jasper turned off his phone and looked at me with a grim smile. I could see in his thoughts that he knew exactly how I was feeling and he felt a little guilty. Getting on this plane was a big deal for him because it was the final step in getting back to Alice. But he knew that it was painful for me because it took me further away from Bella. I just looked away from his gaze. I couldn't exactly say anything because I had yet to admit to him aloud exactly how much Bella meant to me already. But he knew; smug bastard.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift back to flowing chestnut waves and pink pillowy lips.

"Stop that Edward" Jasper said with a raised eyebrow and a grimace.

"Whatever you are doing. Stop that. It's creeping me out. You got this weird smile on your face. Creepy" he shuddered.

"I was just smiling."

"You got nothin' to smile about so pack it in." he said with a smirk and a wave of his hand. I laughed.

"Emmett's gonna meet us at the airport in Seattle, he's bringin Alice." He said, I nodded in response.

"I _am_ sorry about Bella. I delayed leaving as long as we could but I-" he rambled.

"It's ok, I know." I said avoiding his gaze.

"But it's no big deal right. Cos you don't feel anything for the gal?" he replied knowingly. I frowned.

"You're a prick." I muttered quietly. He chuckled.

"I know."

We landed a little after 11pm. As we left the airport I looked up to the sky with a sad smile. It was twilight. The dawn of darkness. One day over, I couldn't help but worry that the next one would be worse than the last. Although, I didn't have long to contemplate my morose inner monologue.

"I thought you would never get here!" screeched a little pixie at a pitch only dogs could hear.

"hey, darlin'. D'ya miss me." Jazz said as he held out his arms to his wife. I looked away. I couldn't bear to see their affection right now. Jasper was right I was missing Bella. I mustn't have been concentrating because I was nearly knocked off my feet when Alice bounded into me. Wrapping her tiny arms around my waist and holding herself against my chest. I looked down and her face was scrunched up in a happy smile; she was genuinely happy to see me.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you're here." She mumbled but it was muffled because she was pressing her face into my chest from hugging me so hard. I shifted in her hug and she reluctantly backed off. I looked at Jasper and his mouth was hanging open. His eyes were going from me to Alice to Emmett in disbelief. I think after all of the worrying he had done on the way over here he was expecting a more emotional reunion.

"Pumpkin?" he asked cautiously. He was nervous in case she was mad and he was about to get his ass handed to him.

"Oh hey baby. Thank you so much for bringing my brother back. I'm so glad that you're both here." Latching onto him and kissing him sweetly. He smiled a genuine smile at her. His eyes showing his adoration for the woman in front of him. I had to look away.

"What about me?" Emmett said in a sad voice. "Am I forgotten? Don't you love me no mo'?"

"Oh Emmie, I missed you." Jasper said in a false sweet voice hugging Emmett from the side. Emmett pushed him away with his palm covering Jaspers entire face, in a movement that was quick even for vampire eyes. I chuckled and Alice giggled uncontrollably.

"C'mere man!" Emmett boomed as he pulled me into a hug that lifted me off the ground.

I had never felt more like a child than I did in that moment. He started to sway me from side to side and I let out a little giggle. That is when I thought it about time I retrieved my man card so I slapped him on the back and he set me back down.

"Not cool man" Jasper said with a scowl. Alice put her hand on his arm and rubbed reassuringly. I could hear him grumbling to himself.

"But I did all the work…brought him back…no one picks me up…. No you could never lift me Ali." I couldn't help but smile at their conversation. Watching them together made my chest hurt again and I missed the strawberry scented goddess in anchorage. I was pathetic.

Shit. Emmett is still talking.

"…we are totally gonna kick ass Ed." He said with enthusiasm.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned to him.

"What?"

"This guy that is coming. We are totally gonna kick his ass." He was smiling as he spoke. He reminded me of someone with a head injury.

"How do you know about that?" Jasper demanded. Stepping closer to Emmett. Emmett looked sheepish.

"Everybody knows now dumbass and Carlisle wants to speak with you. I told him not to call you. I want to have a little chat first." She said with a glare in Jasper's direction before she continued.

"Garrett has been keeping Carlisle updated and Carlisle has been keeping me updated ever since I had my vision." she said narrowing her eyes towards Jasper again.

"What vision? What did you see? TELL ME!" Jasper shouted in panic. Alice huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked pissed.

"First of all, don't shout at me Jasper Whitlock-Cullen or I _will end you_!" She said in a flat tone, punctuating the last few words with a poke to Jaspers chest and he mumbled an apology in response.

"Second, I don't see the past or the reasons why. I only see what people decide on. James has decided to come here. He won't be alone. I saw his decision suddenly so he must have changed his plans for some reason." She said looking between me and Jasper for an explanation.

"Yeah, he was following me but my route was er… intercepted by Bella." I said willing myself not to think of Bella.

"I didn't see that. I saw you running form Denali. Then nothing. Who is Bella? I couldn't see you Edward. I couldn't see Jasper for a while either. Everything was just blank. What's going on?"

Jasper shrugged. He looked as confused as her.

"I don't know why you couldn't see me angel." He said with a kiss to her temple.

"I think I do. Bella. She's a shield. She can block other gifts. Including me and apparently you. She did tell me that she could block me whilst she was with me. I'm sorry Alice. She thought she was helping to keep you safe while we figured out a course of action." I said and Alice nodded reassuringly. She sensed something and stared at me intently. Like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. Her face scrunched up in concentration, then fell and her mouth dropped open in shock. Busted!

"Please don't Alice." I pleaded, anticipating her outburst. She slapped her lips together and grimaced.

Her voice was silent but her thoughts were deafening.

_**You like her; this Bella. You **_**like her**_** like her. Like **_**really**_** like her. You lurve her…**_

This continued so I scowled at her and headed for Emmett's truck.

"Shotgun!" I called not even looking behind me.

I needn't have bothered. Alice was still throwing her thoughts at me about liking Bella and _like liking_ Bella, whatever the fuck that means and Jasper was being all affectionate with her as they climbed in the back. Smooth bastard, feeling up my sister. Should kick his ass. Ah cantankerous Edward is back. How I've missed you old friend.

"Cool you wanna ride up front with me. Fuckin A" Emmett said as he started up the truck.

He spoke with a level of enthusiasm that was not warranted at this very moment. I nodded at him. It was hard not to smile around Emmett. He was always so happy that no one liked to bring him down. It's like kicking a puppy.

"So, this Bella…" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and I knew instantly what was coming. 3…2…1

"I she hot?" he said looking at me expectantly.

I know what everyone expected to come out of my mouth next. Some genteel comment about how I don't notice physical beauty. I don't see women as objects but I very much enjoyed her company. But fuck, I'm still a man.

"Like you wouldn't believe Em." He grinned and nodded his head in approval. Jasper stared at me in shock.

"What? I'm dead but not that dead Jazz. Plus it's not like you didn't notice too." His face fell and he looked to Alice who just shrugged it off.

"Poor Bella being perved on by you two. Bet she was glad to get rid of you" I knew she was joking but my heart fell again. Hoping that she was wrong.

"Nah. She didn't notice the perving. What with her face buried into Edwards neck all afternoon." He added with a smug smirk in my direction. Way to divert the heat from yourself Jazz. Touché. Emmett smirked as he bullied his way out of the car park, clearly ignoring other drivers.

Cue the high pitched squeal.

"DAMN!" Emmett boomed. Scrunching his eyes shut.

"Could you please _not_ make her do that!" he said shaking his head for effect.

"Could you please _not_ shut your eyes while you're driving?" I deadpanned. Emmett smiled in apology.

"So…?" Emmett and Alice said in unison.

"So … what?" I teased with an uncharacteristic smirk. Alice made the sound again and Emmett groaned.

"There's really nothing to say. I'm not really anything to her. She was upset when Tanya came by so I gave her a hug. Anyone would have done the same." I said with a shrug, praying that my words weren't true and I did in fact mean something to Bella. Alice gasped.

"Ok, so who initiated the hug? How long did it last? Who pulled away first? Did you hug her back or go all rigid like you do with the Denali's when they paw at you…" he questions were relentless.

"Oh he went rigid all right that's why he had to pull away." Jasper said with a loud laugh.

Emmett looked confused

"That's not funny jazz. Oh wait. Shit … did you…?" Emmett said, wide eyed.

"Did he what? Why are you laughing?" Alice accused. She looked at me apologetically and I waited for her to join them in laughing. I wanted to die. I was so embarrassed.

"Oh, oh, Oh! Hell! Did little Eddie come to say hello?" Alice said meekly. This caused Emmett to laugh so hard that the truck was shaking. I groaned.

"Aw, that's so cute you've never reacted like that before. How sweet!" Alice cooed and we all looked at her like she was insane. Granted it was true but still, usually we would be discreet about it.

We waited for her to explain.

"Eddie got his first stonk on for Bella. How lovely." Jasper said with a laugh

"I want to die now. This is beyond awkward." I said honestly. Emmett sighed.

"Relax Edward. It's only a boner. It happens to everyone." He said with a one shoulder shrug.

"Not Eddie. Until today." Jasper added in a tone that made me want to kick his ass. He winked at me.

"Today, Eddie became a man. So did you go rub one out for her then?" Emmett lowered the tone even further. I just looked away from him. Alice came to my defence.

"That's horrible Emmett! Edward isn't like that. He isn't like you two brutes. This was romantic. Stop trying to demean it!" she said with a smile in my direction. I still thought she was being a bit mad.

"Wait a minute…. The first time you have … reacted in that way?" Emmett asked with a disbelieving look.

I nodded. Jasper grimaced. He knew what was coming and so did I. unfortunately.

"So you've never…"

I sighed. Wanting this to be over quickly.

"What?... Ever?" he pushed.

"No Emmett. I'm a … virgin." I whispered the last word. He would never understand. We were from different eras. Our attitudes towards sex were poles apart. I would never sleep with someone just for the sake of sex.

"Yeah, yeah. We know that Eddie. You wouldn't be as uptight if you got laid, but that's a discussion for another day." He said waving his hand dismissively.

"You have only ever got a boner this one time?" he quizzed again. His thoughts were all over the place. I couldn't see what he was getting at.

"So, you've never… you know?" he looked at me in question. I shrugged.

Jasper groaned. Alice looked on intently.

"What?"

"Beat the meat? Fapped? Kill a kitten? Jacked off? Dude!" He boomed.

I couldn't reply. I was far too disturbed.

"Erm leave him alone guys. So, what's the plan with James then?" Alice said, coming to my rescue. I just looked out of the window.

"We aint done here Ed." Emmett said causing me to sigh.

Alice must have glared at Emmet because he dropped his shoulders in defeat and nodded. He kept looking at me and smirking though. I sighed again.

"Tell me about your vision Alice. What did you see? When will James come here?" I asked, trying to get the focus away from myself.

"A few days as far as I could tell. I'm not sure though. Maybe sooner. I'm only going off the weather. You know I can't tell dates like that." She said with a frown.

"That's ok love. At least it gives us a little time to prepare." Jasper said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. We definitely have a few days before they all get here." Alice replied, taking hold of Jaspers hand. Jaspers eyes shot to mine.

"What do you mean _all _sweetheart? He's not alone? He has Tanya with him?" Jasper asked in a gentle tone. As if he was afraid of frightening Alice.

Alice looked between me and Jasper with a puzzled expression.

"No… well yeah Tanya is with him amongst the others" she replied with a tight frown.

"Others? How many others Alice?" Jasper asked sounding panicked.

"About 8 or so at first." She replied quietly.

"But, more come Alice?" I asked panicking myself now.

"Oh yes. Definitely more. Lots more." She said sounding defeated.

She looked as though she was going to say something else but no sound came as she opened her mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her eyelids fluttering in a familiar way as another vision overcame her.


	13. Esme's babies

_**A/N: Hi guys, just a short one this time. Last time saw jasper and Edward reunited with Emmett and Alice. So, here's the rest of the Cullen's and also Alice's vision. What has everyone so freaked out? Huh?**_

_**Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added me to their alerts/ faves list. You are all awesome. And to my new readers, welcome and a huge thanks to you to. It would all be pointless without all of you. Thanks guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and get no pennies for this. All credit goes to Ms Meyer.**_

She looked as though she was going to say something else but no sound came as she opened her mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her eyelids fluttering in a familiar way as another vision overcame her.

"Shhh… darlin'. It's ok. I'm here with you, come back to me my Alice. Come on back now." Jasper soothed, his voice breaking with emotion.

I looked away from the interaction uncomfortably, it felt like an intrusion. Alice's eyes were still moving rapidly, her body limp in Jasper's arms. The concern was evident on his face.

I glanced warily over to Emmett, who was staring at the road ahead as he drove. A frown etched deep on his usually happy face. Emmett had a kind of rapport with Alice in a similar way that I did. They had similar personalities in a way; he was always happy and loud and she was always so hyperactive and excitable. They both had a lust for life and a childlike innocence about them. It was clearly painful for Emmett to see Alice so lifeless.

I felt like I should say something to my brother as he sat beside me. Tell him it would be ok, reassure him in some way. But, how could I? I didn't know that it would be ok. We were all united in our fear of what Alice would see. I tried to get a glimpse into the vision, but it was painful. Usually her visions came like a piece of film footage; seamless scenes. This was different; it was random flickering images that didn't seem to fit together at all. It was erratic and changing, painful to watch. I decided to try to block it out until Alice came around again, hopefully she would be able to make more sense of it than I could.

Emmett was going at top speed now so I tried to focus on the mental voices around me to ensure we weren't about to get pulled over by the cops. It wouldn't be a major problem for us, but we didn't really need the added attention right now. It was a strange feeling to observe my siblings at this moment.

Within their relationship Alice always came off as the stronger dominant one. Purely because jasper would do anything that she could ever ask of him. His adoration for her was clear to anyone. But as they sat together behind me, Alice looked so small and weak next to Jasper. He gave her his strength, his tall frame curved around her protectively. He was ready and willing to take on the world to defend his wife. It brought back that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could finally see how my family have all been so content all these years. How Carlisle stays so calm and grounded in times of trouble. Whereas, I am in a near permanent state of stress, my body constantly flexed with tension. I never felt at ease. Not until my experience in anchorage. When I held Bella against me, felt her breath against my neck, the world melted away. As her scent circled around me, all thoughts of James and all the shit that comes with it: all gone.

Was that normal? For a tiny little person like that to have such an effect on me? Did she even feel the same way? My head was spinning with unanswered questions. I sighed loudly.

Emmett was about to speak, to ask how I was doing when a loud groan filled the car.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered with concern.

"My head hurts…" her voice was gruff and thick. She looked disorientated and kept blinking slowly as if it was an effort to do so.

"We are nearly home now Alice, rest darlin'." Jasper said with a kiss to her forehead.

He closed his eyes and shook his head at me slowly. My objection must have been evident on my face.

_**We can't push her; this has really taken it out of her. She is in pain, let her rest. She will tell us soon. **_

I frowned, but let it go. Jasper obviously knew his wife better than I did.

The rest of the drive passed quickly. All of us on edge, except for Alice who seemed quite content, nestled into Jasper's side. As we turned onto the darkened dirt track that led to our home, Emmett turned to me with a smile that didn't seem genuine.

"You read for this Ed?" he said with a nervous look in my direction.

"As I'll ever be" I mumbled with a sigh.

"Aaargh!" Emmett screamed, jerking forward in his seat as Alice rewarded him with a kick to the back of his seat. I knew it was coming but yet I still laughed.

"Pack it in, you'll make him nervous." She chided.

_**And he'll leave again.**_

This thought filled me with guilt. I know it was to be expected that she would no longer trust me to stay, but it still hurt. I had put my leaving to the back of my mind. Now that I allowed myself to think about it, the guilt was flooding my mind.

"Don't feel guilty Edward, you did what you had to." Jasper comforted, while still stroking Alice's hair.

"Yeah and you're back now and soon you'll give me a new sister…probably." She said with a lazy smile. I looked at her wide eyes and she just winked at me. She was blocking her thoughts with shoes or something. I growled.

Emmett smiled widely as we pulled into the driveway outside the large but welcoming home. I thought it would feel strange to see it again but I felt at peace with it; glad to be back. I jumped out of the truck and opened Jasper's door so he could lift out a weary Alice. He looked at me in thanks, and Alice just rolled her eyes and threw the back of her hand over her forehead dramatically.

"My knights in shining armour." She fake swooned.

"Drop her on her head, Jazz" I teased. Jasper laughed in response.

Jasper placed Alice down when she started to wiggle in his arms. She bumped me in my side with her shoulder and sloped off towards the house. As she was about to climb the few steps to the door, it swung open with a screech.

"Oh, my babies! My babies, my babies." Esme appeared looking relieved but tired. Like she hadn't hunted in a long time. Her eyes were sunken into her face and surrounded by large darkened circles.

"Alice… oh _and_ Jasper!" she said grabbing each of their faces in turn, holding them in her palms as she enthusiastically kissed their cheeks. I hung back purposefully to give her the chance to snub me if she wished, although I prayed she wouldn't. For all intents and purposes she was my mother and as much as I hated to admit it I craved her approval desperately.

Emmett lunged forward and ran into her arms.

"What about me, Ma?" he said with a big grin, holding her so tight I started to fear she may break.

"It's only been a few hours, but still, such a pleasure to see you baby. Go bother your wife." She said with a smile. Then her eyes slowly met mine and she smiled a watery smile. Her eyes softening.

_**Can I hold you?**_

She questioned silently. I nodded and fought back tears that could never fall. She stumbled toward me and wrapped her arms around me eagerly.

"Oh, my sweet baby boy." She cooed between kisses.

"You will always be my baby. You know that right?" she questioned softly. I nodded and hugged her back, closing my eyes and for the first time in decades, I let myself feel loved.

I looked up and noticed that Carlisle was stood at the top of the steps; he had watched the entire interaction. He smiled at me softly; he was nervous, thinking I would blame him for sending me away.

I shifted in Esme's embrace and she reluctantly let me go, keeping one hand on my back, reaching up with the other to brush hair from my eyes. She was looking up at me smiling warmly. I returned the gesture.

"Let the boy breathe, Esme" Carlisle said with a chuckle. It wasn't genuine; his eyes carried so much sorrow.

"He's a vampire, doesn't need to breathe. Do you sweetie?" she said in a sickly sweet voice, like one would use with a child.

I knew she was spoiling me with her affection and normally I would back away from it but today I couldn't. I needed it. I just smiled in response. She must have felt Carlisle's eyes on her as she spoke again.

"Fine, but I'll be back for more later." she huffed with a smile and slowly turned to go inside, kissing Carlisle's cheek as she passed.

"So..." he started. He looked nervous so I spoke first.

"I don't blame you Carlisle. I needed to leave, I didn't expect to bring this shit storm back with me but I am glad that I went." I said smiling at him in reassurance. He nodded happily.

I went to make my way in to the house and pulled him in to an embrace. Granted it was more masculine than the one that I had shared with Esme but heartfelt all the same.

"Thanks dad." I said as I slapped his back before pulling out of the hug and walking straight into the house.

I didn't dare to look at him, because i knew how much the term meant to him. It was one thing for me to slip into the role of a son to fit into the public perception of us as an adoptive family, But for me to privately regard him as a father was the world to him; and if I'm honest to me too.

Rosalie was quiet when I entered the house, no doubt she had been told to bite her tongue, lest I run away again. She nodded at me in acknowledgement and just stared absentmindedly at the TV or other objects of fascination after that.

Truth be known; I appreciated the silence, because I knew it wouldn't last. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the elephant in the room now that I was back. I cleared my throat to speak but Rosalie beat me to it. She was sitting on the couch between Emmett and Alice, with Jasper perched on the arm of the sofa next to his wife.

"Are we going to ignore this indefinitely then?" she said looking at me pointedly. Emmett went to chastise her but I stopped him.

"For once I couldn't agree with you more rose. We have a lot to sort out so we may as well get this unpleasantness resolved and move on." I said in as pleasant a tone as I could manage. Rose turned to me with an incredulous look.

"What no stressed stares, or tugging your hair out like a petulant child, Edward? You're not going to stomp off to your room in a mood?" she asked with a sneer.

I just widened my arms and shrugged in her direction. She looked away with raised brows and a frown.

"There's not much to say. I left; I won't be leaving again. I didn't kill a human, I can't promise I never will but I have no intention of doing so in the near future. That is all any of us can say though, isn't it? We have bigger problems now and I have no anger or resentment towards any of you. You are my family. I just want to move on." I said looking around the room to a series of nods and sounds of approval.

Rosalie looked like she would argue but instead looked at Emmett who was beaming back at her and she sighed and nodded. Esme looked around at her family with a happy smile although the worry was still ingrained onto her features. Carlisle was the only one who made eye contact with me. The way he looked at me made me feel uncomfortable. His face and mind conveying an emotion I craved but never really accepted; pride.

He smiled at me and I nodded in response.

"Ali? You ready to tell us about your vision darlin'?" Jasper prompted his wife gently.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"They are coming, like I said about 8 or so at first but more will come later. Tanya will be with James; by his side. She has betrayed the family. Tried to trick us by making us think that James had been killed. But thankfully my husband was smarter than that." She said with a loving smile in Jasper's direction as she gave his knee a squeeze. He smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Why though Alice? Are you sure she lied? Maybe she was tricked…" Rosalie said angrily.

"She knew what she was doing. She even tried to trick Edward by using his gift against him, but he saw through it." Jasper snapped in a harsh tone at Rosalie.

Rosalie shook her head disbelievingly. She and Tanya had always been close and she didn't want to accept that her friend had betrayed us.

"As for why; I have a theory." Carlisle surprised us all when he spoke up.

"I was speaking to Garrett and he agrees with me, that Tanya may have lied to you in an attempt to buy time for James. Both she and James knew that if given the opportunity, James could not resist a fight with you. It isn't a choice for him. It is inherent, ingrained within him. He tracks, he kills. Someone stands in his way, he kills. That's all he does. He has no further dimension to his life." he said, ignoring the huffs and scowls from Rosalie. He looked at her pointedly and continued.

"We believe the hope was that if you both thought he was dead, Jasper would focus on you and … the issues that led to you being in Denali. Leaving Alice somewhat unprotected. At first James needed you, Edward, to lead him here. Until he convinced Tanya to help. Now, he doesn't need anyone but her. She will lead him here without question." He said sadly.

"But why?" Emmett said, looking confused.

"Love." Esme said simply. The room fell silent. The atmosphere heavy and solemn.

"What about Irina and Kate?" Rosalie said in a sad, fragile voice.

"Kate is out looking for Tanya with Garrett. She is as appalled by Tanya's behaviour as we are. Irina however…" he said shaking his head slowly as if the words pained him.

We all looked to him in question.

"Nobody knows. She's gone, without a word. Carmen and Eleazer will help Garrett when they can. That's all I know." He looked defeated. We all did.

"Will they help in time, Alice? Or will there be too many to take on?" Rosalie surprised us by asking, her expression vacant.

"More will come but I don't know who they are or if they are indeed here to attack. I just don't know." She said wearily.

"What about the fight itself Alice? Do we stand a chance?" I asked her pleadingly.

She looked me straight in the eye in a way that chilled my core.

"I don't know. I can't see; it's disjointed. I have tried to search for the fight but it is blank. All of our futures go blank. All of us; nothing." she said in a defeated tone.

All eyes in the room turned to Esme as she let out a deafening scream.


	14. Heart to heart

**A/N – Sorry for the delay, work got in the way. Next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long. Be up in a few days.**

**Thanks guys, would love to hear what you think anyways. Xxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

"**What about the fight itself Alice? Do we stand a chance?" I asked her pleadingly.**

**She looked me straight in the eye in a way that chilled my core.**

"**I don't know. I can't see; it's disjointed. I have tried to search for the fight but it is blank. All of our futures go blank. All of us; nothing." she said in a defeated tone.**

**All eyes in the room turned to Esme as she let out a deafening scream.**

_OoOoOoO_

I moved quickly to Esme and placed a hand on the small of her back in an attempt to calm her. She looked up at me with wide eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand, the despair evident upon her face. I could see her lips trembling beneath her hand as she fought back the sobs threatening to escape from her.

I softened my eyes and gave her a gentle smile, but in my head I was beaming as I fought back the wide grin that was itching to break across my face, I knew what this meant. The last time my future went blank in Alice's visions, it was because I was in the company of a certain brunette angel.

Esme sniffled and placed a gentle hand on my cheek, tilting her head in question. Her thoughts wondered if a vampire could succumb to lunacy. I guess I did look a little mad. _Thanks Esme_. The smile finally broke out and Esme could hold it in no longer.

"Just what are you so happy about, Edward Anthony?" she said with a mock glare, her eyes were dancing with questions. I sighed and replied with a lazy smile on my face.

"Nobody is dying Esme, that's not why our futures are blank." I said with a smirk that came off more than a little smug.

I looked around at my family and caught Jasper's eye, he grinned back at me, and the proverbial penny had dropped for him as well. I was thinking about how best to explain it to Esme when my brother intervened with a chuckle.

"Bel-la's com-ing." he said in a sing song voice. He was unusually jovial about this. I gave him a sidelong glance in warning and his face returned to its usual calm demeanour.

Esme sniffled awkwardly, a deep set frown still etched into her features.

"Are you sure? No one will die?" her fear evident in her quiet, timid voice. She was clearly searching for some assurance from one of us, but I wasn't sure it was really wise to give it to her. We had no guarantees; I just hadn't wanted her to misunderstand Alice's vision. This raised a whole number of new concerns for me.

I couldn't help but wonder if it would be wise to allow myself to be happy if Bella was to turn up here, and I had to remind myself that there was still no guarantee that she would.

Was I just setting myself up for a fall?

After all, she may not even want to see me and for all I know, she hasn't thought of me at all since we parted. Could I allow myself hope for the first time in 90 years?

Carlisle saved me from my inner torment by answering his wife in soothing tones.

"Come now my love, come and sit down with us." He said, whilst cocooning himself around her and rocking gently like he was trying to calm an infant. Watching my parents together like that gave me an uncomfortable feeling in my chest and I had to look away, feeling like I was intruding on a private moment. I looked down and tried to resist reflecting back on my decades of emptiness, solitude. Jasper picked up on the unwanted emotions I was giving off and I offered him an apologetic smile, he nodded once in acceptance and cleared his throat unnecessarily. I was honestly thankful for his distraction.

"We can't predict the outcome of the battle; all we are sayin' is that my Ali's visions don't mean we're all necessarily gonna die. Jus' that Miss Bella may be paying us a visit, is all." He said whilst still stroking Alice's hair in a soothing manner. He must have picked up on the confusion and unanswered questions buzzing around the room because he continued with a heavy sigh.

"Ali's visions go blank when Bella is here 'cos she is a shield. We don't need to go into it, we got bigger fish to fry right 'bout now. But she could be very… valuable" he said with an awkward and hesitant look in my direction, clearing his throat again.

His attention quickly went back to Alice, who was staring up at him with a vague, awed expression. Once again this couple's exchange made me uncomfortable until I looked away again.

"Who the fuck is _Bella?" _ Rose said her beautiful name with disgust, which was no doubt in sync with the expression on my face as I went to reply to her, but once again was beaten too it.

"Isabella is a friend of Garrett's, Rosalie." Carlisle started, and it hurt me more than it should to have her introduced as being related to anyone but me. Carlisle continued, oblivious to my inner pain.

"She has been a good help to Edward and Jasper, and in turn to this whole family. You will be grateful to her Rosalie." He said leaving no room for debate. Rosalie stared back at him aghast. His tone had come as a shock to everyone. We all exchanged uncomfortable glances, all silently asking the same questions. All wondering what was going on between Carlisle and Rosalie, and exactly what had prompted this more forceful handling of her. Their minds gave nothing away, well-guarded and everyone else was oblivious. I sighed, things were getting more confusing, I tried to understand how I had gotten here, and a week ago everything had been so different. I had been miserable but everyone else was fine.

"This is getting us nowhere. Perhaps we should each take a break for a short while." Carlisle suggested with a false smile. Emmett scoffed.

"A break from what exactly?" he said with a mocking tone and a raised brow.

Rosalie huffed and got up without responding. She turned and fled upstairs without a backwards glance. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a knowing look and the memory of an argument began to filter into Carlisle's thoughts but he deftly blocked it before i could find out too much. He gave me a look that told of his shame and a grim, tight smile stayed painted on his face.

"Come Esme, I'll take you to hunt. You look as though you could use it." Jasper said with a reassuring smile. Esme nodded with a questioning glance towards me and Carlisle. I smiled in response as Carlisle nodded gently before kissing her cheek.

"Take a walk with me son." Carlisle said, already heading to the door. He started to pull on his jacket and looked distinctly human to me, so much so I could almost see vulnerability in him.

There were no humans for miles of our house so no one to see him and his immortal genetics meant that he would never feel the cold no matter how far the temperature dropped, he had no use for the jacket. I contemplated this for a moment and realised that Carlisle and I had more in common than I realised. He too had been pretending for so long that sometimes he forgot who he really was, what he really was. The thought made me smile; there may just be hope for me after all. He noticed my staring and looked down at the jacket.

"habit." He said with a shrug. I just nodded in response as I followed him.

_**Habits… yeah, we all have a lot of those.**_

OoOoOoOoO

Carlisle smiled knowingly as I walked strolled passively beside him, his thoughts telling me that he was hoping for a heart to heart with me. I was hesitant, its times like these that I usually disappointed people. Generally speaking, I am not well known for my ability to express my emotions. I sighed audibly. Carlisle chuckled.

"Relax Edward, you look terrified." I smiled ruefully by way of apology.

"I wanted to talk about what's happening in the family at the moment. I am sure you have noticed that things seem somewhat… strained." He said with his eyes glued to the floor.

I merely nodded in acknowledgement,

"There have been issues with Rosalie especially. It came to my attention recently that I have somewhat coddled that child." He said, shaking his head, clearly deep in thought. I opened my mouth to object, if only to reassure him but he raised a hand to silence me,

"No Edward, I have. We are all sympathetic to the circumstances that brought her into this life, but this can go on no longer. We have allowed her to wallow in her own pity. It pains me to say it but she has begun to use her sorrow as an excuse for selfishness." Carlisle's voice was solemn. He paused, as if expecting me to comment, but I could not think of anything to say. How could I comfort him when I agreed with what he had to say? I could not lie to my father. Even if I could feel the guilt coming off him in waves.

He slapped his hand upon my shoulder as we continued strolling through the garden, still avoiding my gaze.

"Rosalie is my daughter in every way that matters, just as you are my son. But she is also my greatest regret, for her sake not mine. She has brought me as much joy as all five of my children. But I brought her into this life for all the wrong reasons and she is fully aware of it. It is her weapon within this family. I had thought that I was saving her, giving her life. But it was not my place to do so. As she has said many times she did not ask for this. She did not want it. I only have myself to blame for her resentment, I deserve it. Welcome it even. But it is affecting the family now and I have to stop it." He sighed deeply and looked me in the eye for the first time since our conversation began.

"Carlisle…" I started to attempt to comfort him but he stopped me again.

"I saw your pain from the beginning Edward; Your loneliness. I saw it because it was the same pain I felt myself. Then when I found Esme, my pain disappeared, a great weight was lifted and she showed me such joy. I wanted that joy for my first son; you deserved it then as you do now. And so I created Rosalie. I changed her for you Edward, you know this already and we all know how that ended. My only regret is regret on her behalf Edward. I have nothing but love for all of you but Rosalie hated this life when she awoke form her transformation and 80 years on her feelings have not changed. We have allowed her to wallow in her sorrow, mostly out of guilt, but not anymore. In my care for Rosalie, my other children have been neglected, it is not her fault. The blame is on me; however, I have a duty to all of my children. Emmett lives for Rosalie, so much so I fear he will forget who he is one day. He is like a child, but if you ask him about his human life, from what he remembers, his role was so much different. He was not childlike then. Yes he was irresponsible, but he was also a hunter, a woodsman. He provided for his family. We need to make more time for him. To allow him to be Emmett Cullen, not just Rosalie's husband and for Alice too, her visions trouble her so much, but she never speaks to anyone but Jasper about her troubles. I will always be thankful that she has him. So if Alice has Jasper, Rosalie has Emmett and Esme and I have all of our children, as well as each other. Who do you have my Edward?"

He looked at me with a sad frown; his eyes full of sorrow and his thoughts a mess of guilt and regret.

"You blame yourself for me leaving again." I said as a statement of fact not a question, there was no doubt or question in his mind.

"yes." He stated in a flat tone, his features solemn. I sighed before i responded.

"It was nothing you did or could have done Carlisle. It was not a cry for help or attention. I was restless because I am lacking something, I just don't know what it is that I lack. When I find it, I will let you know." I finished with a dry chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood. I failed.

"Will you leave again?"

"No, I have no plans to. I have nothing worthy of my leaving my family." I said, feeling my own guilt welling up inside me. I was the cause of his sorrow.

I felt Carlisle slap his hand on my back and pulled him into an embrace, his eyes were full of gratitude. He really wanted me to stay, this realisation affected me and I held onto my father longer than I would have allowed myself to otherwise.

I cleared my throat and backed away, not making eye contact with Carlisle. He did the same and we began to walk back.

"So, who exactly is Bella, son?" he said with a knowing smirk. It appeared I could have no secrets. That didn't mean I had to play along.

"You know as much as I do Carlisle. She is a friend of Garret's. He had her meet me and she brought me to Jasper. Then Jasper brought me home. I spent very little time with her." I said with a crooked smile. He nodded and returned the gesture.

"I hear she is really quite charming."

"Yes she is quite, once you get used to her." I was about to elaborate when Emmett interrupted us by bounding over, his usual grin not present.

"Where have you been? You've been gone hours. There's someone coming, can't you hear?" he bellowed with a panicked expression.

Thinking about it, it had got much darker since we had set out. Carlisle and I had been so caught up in our melancholy thoughts that we had indeed missed the approach of others.

"Any idea who it is Em?" I asked as we moved back towards the house at vampire speed.

"No clue, little Eddie." He said with unwarranted enthusiasm. Like a puppy. I frowned, remembering Carlisle's earlier observations of Emmett. I nodded numbly in response. Exchanging a knowing look with Carlisle. We slowed to a reasonable pace as we approached the house, to be met by the rest of the family at the door.

Jasper stood protectively before Alice, awaiting the vampires who approached. Emmett quickly took the same stance with Rosalie as Esme ran to my side and Carlisle took his place in front of all of us. I couldn't help but feel great respect for him in this moment.

We exchanged worried glances as a car approached at top speed; it was a sleek black sports car with orange accents. We couldn't see within through the black windows. It stopped abruptly an inch from Carlisle's feet and his breathing hitched, we all stood forward, ready to pounce, to protect our father and each other. The door swung open and the driver stumbled out awkwardly; we all had the same thought simultaneously.

"You've got to be shitting me!"

"Nice Emmett. Real nice!" Rosalie chided her husband in response to his greeting.

Garratt stared back at us from the driver's side of the newly arrived car, with his arms open wide.

"Missed me Eddie?" he asked with a big grin. Just as the passenger door opened. I drew in an anticipatory breath whilst waiting to see who was with him but my sense of smell told me it was not the one I was hoping for. Alice saw it too and put a hand on my arm in a comforting gesture. I shrugged away, feeling self-conscious at my display of emotion. For allowing myself to hope.

I couldn't help but smile when Fred stepped out of the car wearing a sheepish grin. He stepped forward to shake my hand, I received the gesture readily.

I gestured to the car in question. It was impressive. I couldn't believe it was what Garrett was driving now. First a cell phone now this, what had gotten into him.

"Bella leant us her car, one of them anyway." Fred said with a shrug as if he hadn't just arrived in autoporn.

"Bugatti Veyron _super sport." _ Garrett said with a facial expression I didn't understand. "It's pretty fast I guess." He said nonchalantly. Rosalie scoffed but I spoke before she could berate him. I tried to resist I really did but I had to know.

"Where is Bella?

"She will make her way here; she had something to deal with first. She's coming with Seth. Don't worry Romeo." Garratt said with a smug expression. Then his face contorted and he looked as though he would throw up. I ignored the shocked expressions on the faces of my siblings and raised an eye to Fred. I knew his gift was to blame for Garret's sudden illness.

"My bad. But in my defence I had to put up with him all the way down here. You don't know what it's like." Fred defended with a shrug as Garrett righted himself and scowled.

"Oh, _but I do_." Carlisle said with a grin as he led the way into the house.

We all followed obligingly, anxious to hear what news Garrett would bring.


	15. preparations

We followed Garrett into the house and the change in atmosphere was instantaneous. Everyone had been so happy when Garrett and Fred arrived, but now a sense of dread had rested over everyone as we waited to hear what Garrett would tell us. As we settled in the lounge, all eyes turned to Garrett and he paced anxiously; trying to think of how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Right guys…" he started nervously.

"Carmen and Eleazer are back from their trip, so they have agreed to take over the search in Denali. Should James or Tanya turn up down there, they will deal with it and contact us here."

"Has there been any sight of him Garrett?" Jasper asked with a raised brow.

"No, not yet but he's likely on his way to Forks anyway. The most we can do is to be ready when he gets here. That's where you come in Whitlock." Garrett replied with nod and a smirk in Jasper's direction.

Jasper sighed deeply and pressed his fingers against his eyes in a sign of stress, a feeling to which I could relate. He drew his top lip into his mouth and had his eyes closed as he spoke.

"Is this it? Will anyone else be coming?" my brother asked whilst trying to keep his voice level and hide his concern as his eyes roved over the family before him.

His frustration was palpable and I could understand his pain. We couldn't expect him to sit here and wait for that sick bastard to come and try to take his wife, something had to happen soon. Jasper was a trained fighter, it was in his instincts to defend his family and it was plain to see that his patience was wearing thin.

"Well, we know that Bella is coming, she'll probably get here at some point tomorrow. No doubt she'll bring Seth; she doesn't like to leave him behind for too long." He said with a look in Carlisle's direction, Carlisle nodded with an emotional but knowing expression. Seth's story was a sad one; Garrett saw Bella as being protective of him, like an older sibling. I added her caring nature to the growing list of reasons to be fond of this woman.

I had been lost in my thoughts for a moment or so when I looked up and saw that Garrett's attention was on me, his eyebrow raised and a peculiar grin on his face. I growled inwardly and looked around, hoping to find a way to change the subject before this got too uncomfortable. If he started talking about my evolving feelings for Bella and my mother heard, I would never hear the end of it and I wasn't ready for interfering family yet. I had only met Bella once and that was only for a matter for hours, I really couldn't get my head around the feelings that I had developed for her already.

"She will no doubt bring others with her too. If she anticipates a fight that is." Fred said in a flat tone. His thoughts ran through half a dozen faces who would support Bella and Seth, most have them had been at the cottage with Jasper and I but we hadn't had chance to meet them properly.

Garrett went on to explain that he wanted Jasper to teach us all some skills that could help us if, or indeed when, this came to a battle. The temptation would be to just run in and go for the throat but James would be expecting that and he wasn't about to make this easy. I also doubted that he would turn up here on his own. We needed to be prepared, especially seeing as apart from Jasper, none of us had really fought another vampire before, not properly. Jasper sighed by way of agreement and said we would get to work tomorrow. We all needed to clear our heads and it would be better in the light.

The night passed slowly, the group splitting into couples and leaving the family room in favour of more private areas. This left me with Garrett and Fred. Esme had offered them each guest rooms but they had declined neither requiring sleep any more than anyone else in this house.

Our time was occupied with small talk until dawn broke and I excused myself to shower and change, growling in garrets direction when he asked in a mumble who I wanted to look nice for. I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face when he said Bella should be here shortly as she was travelling through the night by the same method as Jasper and I yesterday.

I quickly ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, the warm spray soothing my nerves. I kept it short in case Bella arrived while I was in there. I'll admit I was eager. I jumped out, throwing a towel around my waist and walked back into my bedroom but I stopped in my tracks at the sight of the tiny girl perched on my couch, she looked so sad.

"Hey, Ali." I said hesitantly. "How are you holding up?" I tried to give her a smile but failed.

She frowned and shook her head, looking at me with sad eyes. I searched her mind, trying to find what it was she wanted me to do or a way for me to make her feel better. I was hoping she wouldn't guess what I was doing but I was wrong again.

"A hug, dumbass" she deadpanned.

I perched on the arm of the couch and wrapped my arm around her shoulder; she leaned into me and sighed deeply, then recoiled as if I had burned her. I looked at her in question and she glared back, before motioning up and down at me with her hand as if I should know what that meant. I looked down and realised.

"I'll just get dressed, sorry Ali."

She rolled her eyes in response and walked over to my wardrobe taking out a pair of black jeans and dark blue button down. I took them from her and grabbed a black t shirt and a pair of boxer briefs from my dresser. She sat down again and I ran to the bathroom to change, I didn't bother saying anything because I knew I could be back before she would miss me. I returned fully clothed and she tried a small smile before handing me clean socks and a pair of black chucks. I mumbled thanks but she just waved it off.

"I'm surprised you let me choose my own underwear. You're going soft." I joked, trying to cheer her a little.

"I don't have to look at it, so it doesn't offend me too much." She chuckled humourlessly and looked away, concentrating on kicking the carpet with her barefoot. I dipped my head to capture her line of sight and she looked at me as her face crumpled and she sniffled.

I held out my arms and she ran into me as she began sobbing into my chest. I offered her words of reassurance; telling her it would all be ok, but I couldn't really give her those kinds of guarantees and she knew it. All I could do was hold her.

"I couldn't bear it if somebody got hurt for me Edward. I just couldn't. I'd rather just let him take me." She said between sobs.

I shook my head in response and wiped hair from her face.

"Not an option Ali, we would likely all die coming to get you back so don't even think about it. And besides, are you saying you wouldn't risk it to save me, if things were different?" she froze and her sobbing stopped, I suppressed a smile in anticipation of outwitting her even though her heart was breaking with worry.

She huffed and her mouth formed a tight line, taking a step back as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She shook her head gently and turned away, saying she was going to freshen up. I headed downstairs and eagerly awaited Bella's arrival. Ignoring the questioning looks my family gave me every time I paced up and down the room or glared out the window and up the driveway. Emmett tried to distract me with offers to wrestle or play video games but I wasn't in any fit state to even humour him in his mind numbing activities. I needed to know this girl was safe. As the hours passed by, my family gave up trying to talk to me. Carlisle, Garrett and Jasper were in Carlisle's office discussing techniques and timeframes, Jasper anxious to get the training underway but Carlisle wanting to wait until our visitors arrived. The morning passed with no one really talking to anyone else, my drive way glaring became incessant. So much so that people started to notice.

"What's that front yard done to piss you off boy?" Garrett asked as he came to sit next to me. I shook my head and he chuckled.

"She'll be here boy, so don't you worry. She'll get here. I tried calling but got no reply from her. Sure she won't be long now." He said with a pat to my shoulder. I flinched. I tried desperately not to think of what could have happened to her to stop her getting here hours ago. I just hoped James hadn't gotten hold of her.

Two days, that was how long we waited. That was how long it took for me to give up hope. It was also how long Jasper held out for before he insisted we start training and accept no one was coming. He gave me an apologetic glance as he said this, but it didn't matter; I wouldn't give up. She would get here today or I would go looking for her. Damn the consequences.

Morale was low as we all filed into the garden to start Jasper's teachings. We all knew if we didn't master this then all of our lives could be at stake. I looked at my family, silently wondering if our family unit would make it through this intact. I wasn't sure what we would do if it didn't.

We all naturally formed a crescent shape and Jasper and Garrett stood in front of us, Jasper cleared his throat and spoke first.

"I ain't gonna stand up here and give y'all a fancy speech; there ain't nothin' to be said. Y'all gonna have to kill or be killed once these bastards get here. Me and Garrett here, are gonna teach you how to kill and how to avoid being killed. That's it. There's nothin else to say. Who wants to go first?" his southern drawl had lost all life and energy; his eyes were black and focused. Alice clung tighter to my side at this sight of her husband.

As Jasper glanced at us standing in front of him, no doubt waiting for his volunteer, we just stared at each other. I saw Garret's move in his mind before he acted and he reached to Jasper's neck to get a hold on him. However, Jasper sensed his move before he had chance to bring it to fruition. My brother reached over his shoulder, his hand finding purchase in Garret's hair, his fingers bore down tightly into the scalp beneath them and he threw Garrett over with a roar so that he lay on his back at Jasper's feet. Jasper closed his eyes as we looked on, each of us less than eager to experience Jasper's method of teaching. Garrett dusted himself off as Jasper gave him a one sided smirk and shook his head gently.

"Always be aware of your surroundings. Feel the air around you; know if someone is too close. Never turn your back; not on anything. Moving on." He said rolling his eyes and clapping his hands together loudly to get our attention.

"We need to work to our strengths if we are going to win this. Obviously Emmett is the strongest of us all." Jasper said whilst gesturing towards a very proud looking Emmett. I sighed to myself at his childish grinning.

"So, he will need to use brute force to destroy the bastard once we get him cornered. Edward obviously has his gift and his speed, so he will be good for defence. Rosalie you possess strong agility so we will work on throws with you." Jasper continued to ream of the skills and advantages of each family member as I became lost in my thoughts. Suddenly we heard a car approach. Garrett turned to me with a full grin on his face. I groaned but let a sly smile creep across my face whilst looking at the floor sheepishly. I prayed it was her and the seconds felt like hours before I saw movement by the car.

Bella climbed gracefully out of the silver Mercedes with Seth close behind her. I just stared at her as her hair blew gently around her face getting caught in the breeze. She really was stunningly beautiful. Garrett took long strides over to the car and Bella pointed to the back seat. He looked at her in confusion until he opened the door and helped a distraught looking Kate exit the car; she launched herself into his arms and wailed uncontrollably.

Another car pulled up behind Bella's and two men and two women got out. Bella spoke to them discreetly, asking the two women to stay with Kate and sending the two males to run patrol around the property and surrounding area. Bella threw her arm around Seth's shoulders and he nodded up at her with a small smile. He looked shy and was obviously nervous about meeting such a large group of new faces, his eyes landed on mine and he let out a huge grin.

"Eddie!" he shouted as he bounded over me.

I met him half way and shook his hand with a smile. Bella followed soon after and leant in tantalisingly close to me.

"We need to get Esme to take Kate inside. We have news." I nodded and went to speak to my mother but Carlisle had beaten me to it. Esme had her arm around Kate as she bundled her inside. Garrett bounded back over to the group, Bella stood close to me as she began to speak.

"This little Cub Scout meet is nice and all but it's completely fucking irrelevant. James will not fight like you expect him to. He will do what he has to in order to win this." She said with a sigh. Jasper's gaze flew to hers and his eyes narrowed in question.

"We met him again up in Denali. I saw him briefly before he fled. Words were exchanged between Tanya and Irina. Irina was trying to convince Tanya to come home and leave James behind. James didn't take well to being criticised." Bella paused and sighed deeply, chewing on her lower lip as emotion overtook her.

"Irina Denali is dead. He slaughtered her and made Tanya set her alight. She did so without question. Whatever hold he has on her, it's a strong one. Tanya will do anything he asks." She said with watery eyes. I placed my hand on the small of her back and she melted into my touch and turned her body into mine, her hand seeking my own. I gave it willingly.

A series of gasps and mumbled words of horror resounded from my family. In those few seconds the fight became much more real. Adding to that was the grief of losing Irina, she was a cousin to us and the whole family would feel the loss. Bella placed a hand on my cheek as if to sense my loss and gently asked if I was ok. I nodded softly and kissed her palm. Carlisle softly cleared his throat, his mind a mixture of emotions all at once.

"What happened to James and Tanya, Bella?" Carlisle asked gently.

She inhaled shakily and lowered her hand before she answered. I missed the contact immediately so I unashamedly drew her close. She welcomed the gesture.

"We chased him around Denali for a while but couldn't get hold of him. We all know James is an expert tracker but he has a group of nomads travelling with him now. One is a woman named Victoria; her skill is evading capture, so she guides the route that they take, making it very difficult to get hold of James and the rest of his group. The only way to defeat him is to allow him to come to you. Which we know he intends to do as he is using Tanya to lead him here." She said as her shoulders slumped and she looked defeated.

"Let's go inside" Carlisle said as he placed a hand on Bella's arm and pulled her into a gentle hug in greeting. It was obvious to watch them that they knew each other somehow and I remember hearing him talk of her before, clearly having met her in the past. I sneakily searched his mind for an explanation but he was guarded, I chose to let it go. To my surprise, Bella turned back into my arms and we walked into the house with her tucked tightly into my side, feeling as if she belonged there.


	16. sitting,waiting, wishing

_**A/N: Hi guys, this is just a chapter tying a few ends together, not as exciting as some but necessary for the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money.**_

"Let's go inside" Carlisle said as he placed a hand on Bella's arm and pulled her into a gentle hug in greeting. It was obvious to watch them that they knew each other somehow and I remember hearing him talk of her before, clearly having met her in the past. I sneakily searched his mind for an explanation but he was guarded, I chose to let it go. To my surprise, Bella turned back into my arms and we walked into the house with her tucked tightly into my side, feeling as if she belonged there.

We once again filed into the house and found Esme and Kate sat with two other women on the corner sofa, Kate was sat in the middle of the women and was still sobbing quietly. Her pain was almost palpable in the atmosphere of the room. No one said anything for the longest time. I thought of Kate's pain and how I would deal if I was in her position; if I had lost a member of my family. I felt ashamed when I started to wonder, or dare I say hope that the girl in my arms would one day be part of it.

I knew it was a ridiculous thought to be having right now. Nothing had actually happened with Bella since we had that kiss in anchorage. Maybe she just saw me as a friend or maybe she was just overcome with grief and fear and needed someone to comfort her and I was taking advantage. I suddenly felt like a complete bastard, I silently prayed I wasn't abusing her trust or reading too much into her responses.

Alice's thoughts suddenly rang clear to me:

_**Don't overthink things Edward. Everything will work out. Trust me, I've seen it. **_

She gave me a soft ghost of a smile and cuddled into Jasper's side. Carlisle stood by me and Bella, whilst Esme cradled Kate and rocked her gently in an effort to soothe her, like one would a child. Rosalie and Emmett were eerily quiet, one thing I noticed about them as a couple over the years was that when times were good, they were greatly ostentatious. They were both very loud, boisterous people by nature. However, when times were bad, they retreated into themselves and became practically invisible, almost as if they didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention and I had to respect them for that.

I swallowed a groan as I felt Bella stir in my embrace and was thankful when she adjusted herself to face the family without breaking the contact between us. I felt all eyes on me as she began to speak.

"Sorry guys, I didn't introduce you." She muttered sadly gesturing to the two women who were attempting to sooth Kate.

"Everybody, this is Maggie." Bella said simply, gesturing with a hand and a warm smile towards a little woman with bright red curls which had a habit of bouncing everywhere with every move she made. She was about Alice's height but slightly heavy set, resulting in her looking a lot less frail than Alice did. Maggie returned the gesture with a beaming smile but didn't say anything. Instead she just went back to smoothing Kate's hair in a comforting fashion.

"And this here is Siobhan; she's in Maggie's coven." Bella said whilst trying her best to smile. The lady in question stood up and nodded to nobody in particular. She was a very tall and strong built woman, her physical presence was the first thing you noticed about her, she immediately gained attention without demanding it as she was noticeable but self assured.

Siobhan threw a wink in my direction and I could have sworn I heard a slight growl come from Bella. It was discreet but it was there; I was sure of it. I just held her tightly in response, earning a hum of satisfaction from the angel in my arms.

"Siobhan, Maggie; you already know Esme and Kate. Esme is the lady of the house here; she is married to my good friend Carlisle." Bella stated whilst motioning toward Esme and Carlisle in turn. I once again found myself wondering how they knew each other. It was taking a great deal of effort not to be jealous of the relationship my father clearly had with bella. Carlisle went to step forward and greet the two women but Maggie bound into his arms in a mess of curls and giggles. He set her down when Bella cleared her throat.

"Carlisle is your go to guy for anything relating to this family, he also works as a Dr, if you should need one at any point." Bella dictated in a professional tone whilst Maggie and Siobhan winked at each other as a stream of vulgar comments ran through their heads which Bella must have been anticipating as she cut them off before they could begin.

"Moving on, we have Carlisle's daughter Rosalie and her husband with the dimples is Emmett, next to them are Alice and her husband Jasper. And you know Garrett and Seth already girls." She said as they each exchanged smiles and quiet words of greetings.

"And last but not least we have my young Edward, be gentle with him ladies; he's precious." she said whilst pressing her back against my chest and rubbing my forearms gently. Her words may have been mocking but her tone was warm.

_Plus she said my Edward. My. Hers._

I shook my head gently and reminded myself to focus on what Bella was saying. She had introduced the two men outside as Alistair and Siobhan's mate, Liam. They were still running patrol.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, what's the plan?" Emmett asked abruptly. Everybody looked to each other in stunned silence. It was Bella who eventually answered.

"Well Em…" she said and he grinned wildly at her use of his nickname, just as I knew he would.

"There really isn't one." She said plainly, cringing as if she was expecting a rebuff. Emmett furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, try that one again buttercup." Emmett questioned in a playful tone.

"Well, blossom…" she continued and I had to admire her sass, as did Emmett judging by the hearty chuckle that came from him. "There is no fucking plan. We just wait."

He stared at her blankly for the longest time. "We wait?" he asked with a clueless expression.

"Yeah, we wait, let him come to us. At least we know that Alice is safe here. He is coming Em. We could continue Jasper's training but in all honesty I don't believe it's relevant. James won't fight you head on; it would be over too quickly that way and James likes the game far too much." She said whilst avoiding everyone's gaze. With this the room fell silent again.

"Right , I see... Well I'll just get the Xbox goin' then." Emmett said, as if this was clearly the next logical step. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes. Then I did something that I haven't done in 80 years, I smiled at rose and she returned it, for once we had thought the same thing. Obviously, things were changing, and it felt weird.

Emmett went off to entertain himself and Esme took Kate upstairs with Siobhan. I settled onto the couch and dragged Bella to come sit with me, ignoring the looks I was receiving from Carlisle and Rosalie. Bella tensed at first, but soon relaxed when I started stroking her hair in smooth soft motions. I moaned softly as her body melted against mine, so much so that Carlisle cleared his throat as he, Jasper and Garrett joined us on the sofa. Seth and Fred had gone to join Liam and Alistair on a patrol of the property.

Carlisle tapped his foot in a steady rhythm as he searched for something to say, Garrett nodded at me absentmindedly and watched me stroking Bella's hair and she hummed sweetly.

"That's nice Edward, I like it." She said in a weary voice and snuggled her cheek into my stomach. I suddenly began to panic as I felt a tingling in my belly and willed myself not to stir beneath her, the last thing she needed was to be disturbed by me growing hard against her in such an innocent situation. I shifted body slightly so I was leant against her at a different angle, hiding my problem before it became too obvious. If I was hoping to get away with the move undetected, I was to be disappointed; as both Carlisle and Garrett looked first at me and then at each other with knowing smiles. I suppressed the urge to growl. We were disturbed by garrets phone ringing.

"Hello… yeah, they got here last night… yeah Bella told us, I know we were all devastated. Ok, yeah I'll see you soon Carmen. Alright … bye" he looked thoughtful as he put the phone away.

"Carmen and Eleazer are on their way they'll be here in an hour or so." He said more to Bella than anyone, causing her to freeze again.

"I want to sit with Alice for a while." She got up slowly as she said this. I watched her as she approached Alice and led her onto the patio, sitting down on the loveseat outside and motioning for Alice to sit next to her. I watched her intently, unaware that I was being observed myself until Garrett cleared his throat. I looked up to find three sets of eyes trained on me, each pair dancing with curiosity and intrigue.

I chose to ignore it and look at Bella again, she seemed to have a pull on me; some kind of force that drew me back to her continuously.

"She doesn't wanna be away from Alice; she needs to know she is safe. Especially now." Garrett said whilst nodding towards Bella and Alice. The confusion must have shown on my face, because he continued.

"Now that Carmen is coming, it means that James has left Denali. He's probably pretty close to here by now; Bella is just protective of Alice." Garrett added.

"She wants to be next to her so she can use her gift if necessary; you know that she is a shield?" Carlisle interjected in Jasper's direction. Jasper nodded in acceptance, his mind showed that he was grateful to Bella for wanting to take care of Alice.

"She also wants to be near Seth, that's why she is sat out front." Fred added as he approached, he had been outside talking to Seth.

That was another thing that I was curious about but too afraid to ask. I knew Seth had a sad story but I had no idea what it was and Bella had given me no clues.

"How did Bella and Seth meet? She treats him like a brother to her, right?" I asked Fred, I couldn't help but notice Garrett and Carlisle share a look of concern. Fred was about to speak when Carlisle interjected.

"She'll tell you when she is ready son, either that or Seth will. It's not our place to tell and it's not yours to ask." He said with finality. I looked away quickly.

It suddenly hit me how caring Bella truly was and that she seemed to spend all of her time looking out for others. She was clearly a born protector, but who looked after her all this time? This thought saddened me.

We continued to talk quietly while we waited for Carmen and Eleazer to arrive but we all knew they were not who we were really waiting for.

Suddenly Seth came running up to the house and shouted that someone was coming, Garrett looked to me and I confirmed it was Carmen and her mate. Carlisle got up to greet them upon their arrival.

As the car pulled into the rapidly crowding driveway, I noticed that Bella did not get up and leave Alice's side; my heart broke at the sight of her. She obviously cared greatly for Alice already, just as I did for her. Alice chose this moment to look at me, despite the gravity of the situation Alice's smile was beaming. She motioned for me to join them on the patio seat. Alice moved to the side so that I could sit between them and I sat and placed an arm around each of them, pulling them towards me, feeling love for both of them and shocked at how one emotion could feel so intense but so different at the same time.

_**A/N: Hi guys: I'd love it if you left a review. Also, things should move pretty quickly from here on in. also please check out my new story "Carlisle's heart" chapter one is up. Thanks**_

_**Gemma xx**_


End file.
